


Independence

by fieryhotaru



Series: JackRabbit Plus July [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryhotaru/pseuds/fieryhotaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's America's 250th birthday and July is having a big party, her best friends Bunny and Jack attending. However, Pitch and a new enemy decide to show up uninvited. The Guardians and July need to fix these problems before someone disappears forever. Sequel to Almighty Therianthropy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

April, 1776

“Mother! Father!” A young woman called through the burning streets of her town. She was beautiful, blonde and 21 under the ash that smudged her face, but her forehead wrinkled in worry as she desperately looked for her parents in the burning town with big blue eyes.

The British had invaded her once peaceful home, setting it aflame. The fire spread quickly, killing so many innocent people. The British soldiers just laughed as they watched people burn alive. Did her friends and parents also share the same fate? She had left home for only a half an hour to get some game for dinner, until she smelled smoke that wasn’t coming from her rifle.

“AH! Shit!” She cursed, a burning piece of wood fell in front of her, blocking her path. She was scared, but she needed to find her parents so they could leave together.

“Mama! Papa!” She turned around, hearing voices that her also calling for their loved ones. She saw four children huddled together in the middle of the street, crying and coughing. They needed help, but her own parents…

“Hey, kids!” She ran to them. For some reason, the young woman didn’t think twice about helping them. It would have been hopeless anyway. There was no way she could get to her house without getting burned or running into British soldiers. “Come with me! This way!” She picked up the smallest child and ran ahead of the other three into the woods.

“But… mama and papa…” The youngest said between sniffles.

“You just need to believe they’ll be alright.” The woman tried reassuring the children, as well as herself. They ran and ran further into the woods, the woman becoming more and more lost. She stopped, wondering which way to go.

BANG

The young woman dropped the child as she was shot in the shoulder from behind. The children screamed in fright. “Keep running! Hurry!” She pushed the kids with her words. They reluctantly agreed, silently thanking her and running away. The woman heard galloping and turned around, seeing what looked like a British general and two other soldiers. They stopped in front of her.

“Where do you think you’re going, young lady?” A lewd British accent escaped the general’s big, ugly lips.

“You bastards aren’t going to win. This land is its own now!” She barked, standing tall even after being shot. The soldiers just laughed.

“Such a brave girl to say that to me.” He mocked her. “Now, where did those children go?”

“Don’t you dare hurt them!” She growled. “They did nothing!”

“Oh? And what are you going to do about it?” The general asked. “In case you haven’t realized, we outnumber and outgun you.”

“I don’t care.” She felt lightheaded due to blood loss. “I won’t let you pass.”

“Well, in that case…” The general lowered the tip of his bayonet to her chest and stabbed through her heart. She gasped and coughed up blood, but never broke eye contact with the general. “My, my, you’re a feisty little freedom-fighter. An attitude wasted on a young woman. If you were George Washington, you might have stood a chance.” He pulled the bayonet out of her body and she fell to her knees, but kept glaring at him. She would show him and every man her fighting spirit, even facing death, even in the afterlife! The general just scoffed and galloped away with his men, leaving her to die.

“Freedom…” She whispered, accepting death, looking up at the Moon. She fell over and died quickly, silently asking the Moon if her soul would help others find freedom.

:::

June 30th, 2026

“Ah!” July sat straight up in her bed, waking up from a nightmare. Realizing it was just a dream, she fell back into bed again, groaning. “Haven’t had that nightmare in eons. Guess I’m just nervous for the big celebration.” It was almost the 4th of July, Independence Day, but it wasn’t going to be just like any other year. This year, America is celebrating her 250th birthday, and it needed to be a big party all over the country.

“Or maybe… it was just me.” July’s red eyes shot open and grabbed her gun that she kept on her nightstand, pointing it between two gold eyes staring down at her.

“Pitch.” She growled. “It’s been a while.” She slowly got out of bed and turned on the light, seeing the Nightmare King across the bed.

“Ah yes, the Great Depression.” He pondered. “Those were fun times, were they not?”

“Alright, seriously.” She groaned again. “Why are you here, you perv? Shouldn’t you be, like, underground for another 600 years or so? It’s only been what, 13 or 14 years since the Guardians handed you your beaten ass? You’re not even that powerful right now.”

“So many questions.” He purred. “I just came to visit.”

“It’s two in the morning.” July deadpanned.

“I merely came to congratulate you.” Pitch smiled nonchalantly. “250 years of a reigning country is quite an achievement. After all, I’ve seen so many empires fall in my lifetime.”

“Including yours.” She quipped.

“But I have always risen again. I can’t die.” He glared. “But if your empire was to fall… well, you know what would happen.”

“Is that why you’re here and giving me nightmares of my past life, to threaten me?” She tightened her finger on the trigger. “You’re not even powerful enough…”

“I always have power.” Pitch interrupted. “It might not be Guardian-level power, but it’s still there. Especially in this country. People still have fear, people still have nightmares. If I recall, you’re the one who told me that fear is necessary to live.”

“You obviously took it the wrong way.” She gritted her teeth. “And now you’ve taken it too far. Get out of my house.”

“Of course. Have a happy 4th of July.” He laughed and disappeared in the shadows.

“British twat.” She fell back into bed. “There’s nothing he can do to me.” She went back to sleep, dreaming of happier times before she died with her parents and friends.


	2. 2

“Bunny, I’m back!” Jack flew into the Warren. It was wintertime in the southern hemisphere, so Jack was always around Australia since his home was too hot for his tastes. The Easter Bunny wasn’t busy in July, so the two spent much time together. After spreading winter joy up above he came to the eternal spring down below. “Where are you?” He heard splashing and followed the sound to Bunny’s bathing pool, the elder Guardian swimming to the side to greet his lover.

“Hey, mate.” Bunny smiled as Jack knelt in front of him. “Done ruining my continent, are ya?”

“If by ruining you mean making it beautiful, then yes, I’m finished.” The winter spirit smirked. “Mind if I come in?”

“Not at all, just don’t freeze the water.” Bunny feels like he has to tell him.

“I know.” Jack rolled his eyes before stripping. “Have I ever told you how funny you look all wet?”

“Only every time.” He does look funny. His usually fluffy sideburns are hanging flat on his skin as well as his fluffy shoulders. Jack says it makes him look even more miserable than usual. He watched the boy take off his clothes to reveal the flawless porcelain skin underneath. Jack smiled suggestively. “Get in here already.” He already sounded gruff.

“This isn’t just going to be a bath, is it?” Not that Jack was complaining. He stepped into the warm water slowly, getting used to it as a normal person would get used to cold water. Once in he swam to the middle of the small pond, the rabbit followed after. Bunny embraced Jack from behind, licking his neck eagerly. Jack moaned and tilted his head back, catching Bunny’s lips with his own. It was weird to kiss the rabbit when he was wet because of the fur and whiskers wilting over his usually fuzzy lips. “Here, wait, wait…” Jack giggled, turning around and moving his hands to Bunny’s face, trying to smooth the fur away from his lips, and while he was at it, trying to point Bunny’s sideburns, too. The end result was hilarious, and Jack laughed in his face.

“You bloody whacker.” Bunny shook his head back and forth, trying to get it dry. Jack couldn’t stop laughing. “Oh, we’ll see who’s laughing after this.” He smirked, pulling Jack to the side of the pool once again, resting him in the shallow area on his back. The Guardian of fun kept laughing until Bunny pulled his hips up out of the water, leaned down, and gave his penis a really hard suck.

“AAAH!” Jack’s laugh turned into a shriek of surprise. His legs flailed around, kicking in the water as the Pooka sucked him off really hard, his erection coming to life almost instantly. His shoulders and arms were the only things giving him support at the edge of the pond. “Ah… fuck! Bunny… n-no fair…” Those super hard and super long sucks were embarrassing but felt so good, and Jack’s body felt hot. “Bunnnnnyyyy…” The rabbit snickered around the eternal teen’s cock, sending shockwaves through Jack’s body as he came in Bunny’s mouth. He swallowed it all and licked his lips, which also made Jack shiver.

“I spoil you, you know.” Bunny grunted, putting the smaller male back into the water but keeping his legs spread.

“No, you just can’t resist me.” Jack stuck his tongue out. The Pooka growled, leaning over to suck that naughty tongue into his mouth, their tongues fighting a long battle.

“Ain’t that the bloody truth?” Bunny’s fingers found Jack’s entrance and carefully pushed them inside while still kissing his lover. Jack moaned in the rabbit’s mouth, wrapping his arms around his neck and spreading his legs wider. Bunny’s pawed fingers stretched the teen’s underwater, his own erection tight against his stomach ever since Jack teased him. He just wanted to fuck that little ass already! He removed his fingers and scooted Jack up a bit. Jack lifted his hips and arched his back, ready for Bunny’s huge cock. The rabbit took a hold of himself and pushed the head inside the winter spirit’s warming body.

“Ooooo…” Jack keened, knowing how to relax for his mate after 13 years of being together. However, Jack was still as tight as a virgin, even if he could relax his muscles. Bunny slid in further and further until he was all the way in in one easy motion. “Aaahh… Bunny… Aster…” Jack called the Pooka by his first name, squeezing around hard flesh.

“D-Damnit, Jack…” Aster shivered hearing Jack’s heady voice say his name. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Jack ran his fingers through Bunny’s damp chest fur, urging him to start moving. The large rabbit obliged, pulling out to the head before thrusting all the way in again, repeating the process. With the boy’s back arched like that, it would be easier to find that spot… “OH!” Jack yelped, his nails digging into Bunny’s skin. Aster struck his prostate, and continued to do so as he sped up his movements, ramming harder into the teen, the water splashing around them.

“Oh Jack… ya drive me fuckin’ insane.” Aster said as he fucked Jack senseless. Jack’s vision would white out every time the rabbit’s cock hit his prostate. Jack got really good at knowing the right times to squeeze around the Pooka’s hardness, making him pound into Jack faster and faster. They came together, shouting each other’s name. They got their breathing back to normal as they came off the high, the two looking at each other with glazed yet loving eyes. “Now let’s get you cleaned up for real.”

“Hehe, yeah.” Jack giggled, kissing Bunny’s nose.

“Bunny!” They froze as they heard a feminine voice call from the entrance of the Warren. “You here?”

“July?” Bunny whisper-shouted. “She knows better than to just barge in!”

“Hurry, let go!” Jack said, pulling away from the rabbit and looking down at the mess they made. “What do we do?”

“Just rub it off quickly.” Bunny cleaned himself off as well.

“Bunny?”

“Ah... over here, sheila!” The Pooka said nervously, pulling Jack to the other side of the pool to the deeper end. “Come here! Hide yer knackers.”

“Oh good, you’re here. I was wor…” July and her eagle Revere saw the two leaning over the edge of the pond with nervous smiles. “Sorry, am I interrupting?” She couldn’t help but smirk.

“No, we just finished.” Jack said quietly.

“Jack!” Bunny gave him the stink eye. “And were you about to say you were worried? Worried about what?” He asked July.

“Oh, uh… nothing, really. Except…” She was here because she thought Pitch might have come to bother them, too. But, since they seem fine (and lively as ever) she didn’t want to make them worry about nothing. “You guys coming to my party?” She changed the topic.

“Of course, sheila.” Bunny sighed, not quite convinced.

“Yeah, it sounds fun!” Jack smiled. “I can’t wait.”

“Great! Just checking.” She flipped her ponytail off her shoulder. “Sorry to bother you! Carry on, I’ll just watch from here.”

“July!” Bunny’s ears flattened in embarrassment. She just giggled, jumping on Revere’s back and they flew away. Once they were gone, the two looked at each other. “What was that about?”

“Dunno.” Jack shrugged. “Checkin’ in on her best friends, I guess.”

“Best friends, huh?” Bunny wondered about that. “The two of you have been hanging out with each other this past decade. Gangin’ up on me with yer little pranks.”

“Aw, don’t be jealous.” Jack reached down, pulling the rabbit’s tail. Bunny yelped and the teen tried to swim away, laughing hysterically.

“You see?! This is what I have to deal with!” Bunny lunged at Jack and the two playfully wrestled in the pond, laughing away.

:::

“Meh, I was worrying for no reason.” July said as Revere flew them back home. “Pitch can just eat it. Nothing’s gonna mess up my party.”


	3. 3

The Independence Day party started late at night in a wide open field in northern Pennsylvania (July couldn’t risk having the party in Philly with humans around). During the Independence Day celebrations, July and Revere fly across the country, spreading her influence with her power: fireworks. She doesn’t do the whole fireworks show since humans make and schedule their own, but rather, she’s that one extra firework that you see after the show, or maybe that one firework that just took your breath away (she’d rather do the former as a surprise). Her firework gives the people pride, honor, and the feeling of freedom. July also tends the parades in the morning.

After a long and successful day, it was time to party until dawn. There was food, music, dancing and games. July’s cousins – the spirits of other countries – were all there to congratulate her. There were other spirits that came, and of course the Guardians were there, too. Tooth and Sandy couldn’t stay long because they were busy, but North, his yetis and elves, Bunnymund and Jack all stayed and partied in their own ways. The yetis and elves fawned over July the way Tooth’s fairies fawned over Jack, and they watched her sing “Philadelphia Freedom” on stage while North drank down kegs of beer. Jack danced with some fangirling lady spirits while Bunny watched.

“Hey, you alright in this heat?” Bunny asked Jack when he came back from dancing.

“I’m fine, Kangaroo.” The winter spirit was wearing an American flag tank top instead of his usual hoodie, but he was still sweating a lot. “It’s uncomfortable, but I won’t melt.” Jack ran his fingers through his hair, looking at his mate. “What about you? Wanna take your fur off?”

“If only.” Bunny didn’t want to admit it, but he hated hot weather almost as much as Jack did.

“Hey everybody, grab a partner!” July started singing a slow song with a tango twist.

“May I have this dance, Jack?” Bunnymund finally got up.

“I’m glad you asked.” Jack was surprised; he’s usually the one to drag the Pooka out on the floor. Actually, he noticed that Bunny looked jealous while he was dancing with other spirits. He had no reason to be; Jack was only being polite to those girls. They took each other’s hand and pressed against each other, starting to sway with the music. Bunny’s eyes bored into Jack’s, silently saying that he belongs to no one else, and vice versa. The teen blushed and smiled as the Australian gave him that classic smirk. When the song ended, Jack was taken by surprise when Bunny dipped him. Jack laughed, pressing his nose against Bunny’s. “I love you.”

“I love ya too, Frostbite.” Bunny smiled. He saw the boy’s eyes look over his shoulder at something, his blue eyes widening. “What’s wrong?” The rabbit turned around, shocked and angered by who was there.

“Who is that?” Jack asked, and for some reason not being able to look away from the beautiful man before them. He looked like a man, anyway, a man with bright red hair and curled horns. His eyes were gold and fierce, piercing through Jack as he stared back. He smiled, showing off razor-like teeth. His skin was tan and his face was perfectly symmetrical. His body was in perfect shape and showed it off by not wearing a shirt. He only had bright red jeans to match his hair, and it was _really_ low cut. Jack finally noticed he had a woman on each arm whose bodies were voluptuous and scantily clad themselves. They were also beautiful, had horns and sharp teeth.

“Constantine.” Bunny spat out. “An incubus.”

“Incubus?” Jack had heard of these creatures that get their power by having sex with others and draining them of their life energy. He had also heard how handsome and seductive they are, and what he heard was no lie.

“Hi, Bunnymund.” A deep, smooth voice came out of his throat. “Long time.”

“What are you doing here, you filthy piece of…”

“Oh, is this the new guardian, Jack Frost?” Constantine interrupted the Pooka and looked Jack up and down. “He really is as beautiful as a snowflake.” The women giggled.

“Uh…” Jack didn’t know what to say. He just couldn’t stop staring, even though he knew it was wrong. Bunny noticed the awe in Jack’s face. He grabbed Jack’s arm and pulled him in close.

“If you ever touch him, I will…”

“Kill you.” This time, Bunny was interrupted by July, who suddenly appeared between them, holding her trusty gun to the incubus’ head. “What the fuck are you doing here, Inky?”

“Inky?” Jack snapped out of it for a second. “I thought his name was Constantine.”

“Aw, still calling me by that nickname?” Constantine smirked. “I’m so happy. I miss you, you know. The only woman to ever resist me.”

“That shit doesn’t work on me anymore.” July wasn’t having it. “The last thing I need is more uninvited guests. Get out.”

“Just like that. Always getting to the point.” He sighed. “Very well. I did what I came here to do. It was nice to meet you, Jack. I’m sure the feeling is mutual.” He snickered with his minions, turning around to leave and disappearing into the forest.

“Unbelievable.” July sighed, putting her gun away in the holster on her leg. “I would have shot him, but I didn’t want to disturb anybody.”

“Who was that?” Jack asked, as if he forgot he asked already. “You know him?”

“His name is Constantine.” July tried looking as stoic as possible. “He’s my ex.”

“Wh-What?” The boy blinked. “You… went out with him?”

“Yeah.” July looked at him. “But now it looks like he has his eyes set on you.”

“M-Me?” Jack blushed for reasons unknown to him. Bunny took a deep breath, trying to hold back the anger boiling inside him. “What the hell? How does he even know me?”

“Everyone knows you now, Jack.” She smiled. “Still, you need to be careful. He’s an incubus, and he can lure you in with his pheromones, whether you want him to or not.”

“Oi, what did you mean by ‘more uninvited guests?’” Bunny didn’t want to talk about that anymore.

“Oh that. Well…” July rubbed her head. “A couple nights ago, Pitch came into my house…”

“WHAT?!” The other two shouted.

“See? I knew that’s how you would react!” She waved her hands defensively. “Nothing bad happened. He just spouted his empty threats and left.”

“If there’s anything I learned about Pitch…” Jack said. “It’s that his threats are never empty.”

“Jack’s right, sheila.” Bunny said. “And now Constantine… what if…”

“They’re working together?” July finished the Pooka’s sentence. “Fuck, that would be horrible, but what could be their common goal? They’re very different.”

“What should we do?” Jack asked.

“Look, let’s not get our panties in a bunch.” She said. “It’s only yellow alert for now. I thought maybe Pitch would ruin my holiday, but I didn’t see him at all tonight. Everyone is safe, and what could he possibly do with his weak-ass powers? And as for Constantine, I’m sure you’ll be safe with Bunny, Jack. That man-whore is no match against him.” She winked.

“Damn right.” Bunny growled. Jack smiled. July whistled for Revere and he flew down to meet her, nodding to the Guardians.

“Rev, keep a lookout for anyone suspicious.” She ordered. He agreed, screeching and soaring high into the air above the party. “He’ll tell us if there’s any trouble.” She grabbed her friends, pulling them back to the party. “Now let’s have some fun! North’s drinking all the booze, but now it’s our turn to get some!” Jack and Bunny complied, but they were still worried about Pitch and Constantine.

:::

The party was over and Bunny and Jack made it to the Warren safely, but Bunny was still not in a good mood, and it got worse as the party went on and watched July’s damn cousins all over his partner all night. Jack wouldn’t bring it up until now as they entered Bunny’s temple-like house. “Alright, what is your problem?” The winter spirit took off his sweaty tank top, replacing it with his hoodie.

“My problem…” The Pooka felt the anger ready to burst. “Is that EVERYONE has to put their bloody hands on you!”

“They’re just stupid girls, Kangaroo.” Jack sighed. “I don’t like them that way.”

“But they like you that way.” Bunny snorted.

“So? You know I would never let them…”

“You really have no idea, do you?” Bunny was pacing now. “Ever since you’ve become a Guardian, ever since you’ve been known to this world, and they see your face…” He cringed. “They all want a piece of you, Jack.”

“I think you’re overreacting.” The teen rolled his eyes.

“Ya still don’t believe me after what happened with Constantine? He wants you.” The giant rabbit grabbed Jack’s shoulders a little too roughly. “And don’t think I didn’t notice the way you were looking at him.”

“You idiot!” Jack yelled, trying to shake loose. “It was those pheromones or whatever…”

“Oh, don’t give me that shit.” Bunny wouldn’t let him go. “The smell wasn’t even that strong. Are you that weak, or are you just looking for an excuse to even _think_ about sleeping with someone else? Someone without fur, just to see what it’s like…” Jack blew extremely cold air from his mouth onto the rabbit’s nose, causing him to let go. Jack stumbled to the other side of the room, not believing that Bunny is so worried about stupid shit.

“You’re wrong.” Was all Jack could say without starting to cry. He opened the door behind him and turned to leave.

“Lemme guess, you’re going to cry on July’s shoulder again?” Apparently, the ice he just picked off his nose did nothing to cool the jealous fire inside him. “The two of you are just best buddies, huh? She probably wants you, too.”

“You’re an asshole.” Jack said firmly over his shoulder. “How could you say that about her?” He didn’t want to talk to Bunnymund anymore; there was no point. He flew away, indeed going to July’s house. He left Bunny to his tantrum, throwing a few things before the heat died down in his head, realizing what horrid things he said to the only one he loved.

:::

Jack wiped frozen tears from his eyes as he landed at the secret entrance to July’s home. He just realized that this wasn’t a very good idea; July was probably exhausted from all the work she’d been doing this past week and sleeping. But she said it was alright to crash here if he ever needed a place to stay. He entered the code to the door and let the retina scanner to its thing before quietly slipping inside her penthouse-like apartment. It was dark in here and saw her sleeping in her bedroom, completely passed out. He smiled and yawned, deciding to sleep on the couch, trying not to think about what Bunny said until morning.


	4. 4

July 4th, 1776

When that woman died in the forest a few months ago, the fire spread quickly through the trees and burned the surrounding forest, and her body along with it. At her last dying wish, the Man in the Moon saw something in the young woman and kept an eye on her ashes as they floated through the wind, waiting for the right time to give her rebirth.

Today was that day. A group of brave and intelligent men came together on this night to sign a Declaration of Independence from Great Britain, and they celebrated their claim through fireworks. Man in the Moon took the woman’s ashes and let them dance with the fireworks, a new body to be made, just like a Phoenix.

The woman’s new body was like the old, but there were some changes. Her once long blonde hair became platinum blonde, her once blue eyes becoming ruby red. A tattoo was drawn on her back; a coiled rattlesnake with ‘Don’t Tread on Me’ written above it on her shoulder blades. Lastly, her body now had hidden power; the power to create fireworks on a whim.

She opened her new eyes, and the first thing she saw was the Moon. It told her, “Your name is July. You are the spirit of this nation.” Then, she saw the fireworks flowering around her as she floated in the display. She smiled at the beauty of it, but soon realized she wasn’t floating anymore and started falling rapidly. She screamed for help, and right when she did, something big and feathery caught her and flew her down to the ground.

July saw that it was a giant bald eagle that had saved her. Even though his eyes were bright gold and sharp, they looked like they were smiling at her. She smiled back as she stepped off him and hugged him. It was like they’d known each other for years.

“My name is July.” She told the eagle. “What’s yours?” The eagle responded, and to her surprise, she could understand it. “You don’t have one?” He shook his head. “Hm… how about I call you Revere? Like Paul Revere!” The eagle cooed and nuzzled her, liking the new name. She laughed. “Great. Nice to meet you!” She hugged him.

July looked around, finding herself in front of a building with a lovely courtyard and houses around. It was hot, so it must be summertime, but she wasn’t sure where she was or what was going on. Then she started to realize that she didn’t remember anything about herself, but she knew how to speak and she knew Paul Revere’s name. _You are the spirit of this nation_. She remembered what the Moon told her. “Spirit…” She looked at the eagle again. “Are you a spirit, too?” Revere said he wasn’t sure. “Well, you’re bigger than a regular eagle, so you must be. And… I am, too?” She looked down at herself.

She was stark naked.

“Oh my God!” July covered herself, looking around to see if there were people around. She saw a group of men outside the building, shaking hands and talking. She darted around the wall, hiding herself. Revere followed her. “I’m naked! What the hell?” But wait… she was standing there for a while, completely naked and hugging a giant eagle, and they didn’t see her? She looked around the corner at the men. “Uh… hey!” She said. Maybe she wasn’t loud enough. “Pardon me; could you lend me some clothes?” She shouted. They didn’t hear her. She stepped out from hiding, waving to them in her birthday suit. “How can these men not react to this?” She took it up a notch and did a little dance before going back to hide again. They still didn’t see her. “Hey, what’s wrong with you?” She was actually offended. She stomped over to them, trying to touch one of their shoulders.

Her hand went right through the man’s body. It was then that she realized she was invisible to humans.

:::

“Mmgh…” July woke up a little easier this time, stretching in her bed. She looked at the clock. It was late in the afternoon. She got up, hearing a noise in the living room. “Did I leave the TV on?” She looked to find Jack sitting on the couch playing Halo. They play that game together all the time. “Hey, Jack. What are you doing here?”

“Oh, hi. Sorry for coming in while you were sleeping.” Jack shrugged innocently. “Did I wake you up?”

“Nah, my dream woke me up.” She said. She must have looked like crap after being in bed for a while, but she really didn’t care. “You remember when I told you how I was born? That’s what I was dreaming about.”

“Oh yeah!” Jack couldn’t help but laugh. Yes, it sucked that no one could see her, but her being born naked was pretty hilarious.

“Ugh, I need an energy drink.” She yawned, heading to the small kitchen. “Want anything, hon?”

“An ice water, please?” Jack was polite. He turned the game off while she came back with their drinks. She sat on the couch with him, leaning over her knees with her drink, sitting like a man.

“So, I assume you and Bunny had some sort of problem last night.” She cut right to the chase. “I could feel it bubbling up after Constantine showed his face.”

“Yeah.” He cringed, remembering Bunny’s bad attitude. “He’s just too jealous, and not just about Constantine, but with your cousins, too.” He didn’t want to mention what Bunny said about her.

“Jeez…” July face-palmed.

“He says everyone wants a piece of me.” He continued. “And he thinks I want to sleep with Constantine just because I thought he was handsome.”

“I bet he said some really mean shit.” She said. “But he is just worried about Constantine getting to you.”

“But I’d never cheat on him willingly!” Jack looked at the floor. “But, is it true? Does everyone want a piece of me? And why? I don’t understand.”

“Hm…” July nodded. “Look, I’m gonna be real with you, Jack. You’re fucking gorgeous. You have unruly, soft white hair, big blue eyes and a mischievous smile, and you’re in great shape. You have a cute personality to go with all that, too. So yes, it’s natural for others to be attracted to you.” She took a drink while he absorbed all that. “However, my cousins and Tooth’s fairies and whoever else are well aware that you are taken and you have no intention of cheating. They obviously don’t wanna mess with Bunny. You know, you’re kind of like a movie star. Their fans might have posters and fantasize about them, but they know that the star is relatively untouchable, especially if they’re not single. Get it?”

“Uh, yeah.” Jack blushed, thinking of himself as a movie star.

“Now Bunny has to get it and we’ll all be good.” She took another drink.

“But what about Constantine?” He asked.

“Now that’s different.” July wiped her mouth. “He doesn’t care if you’re single or not. He’ll catch you and drain the life out of you.”

“So then, how are you alive, if he’s your ex?” Jack didn’t think about what he said first. “Sorry, that came out wrong.”

“No, it’s fine.” She brushed it off. “He is able to control his powers.”

“So he wasn’t draining you?”

“Actually he was.” She said. Jack clearly looked confused. “He was doing it slowly over a period of time. He was planning on destroying me one of those days.”

“When did you meet him?”

“Oh man, like, the 1890s, I guess.” She drank some more, wishing it was alcohol. “We met just simply crossing paths one day, and I obviously thought he was hot, and I stopped to say hello. He was interested in me, too, and he actually told me what he was when he introduced himself.”

“At least he was honest.”

“That was the only thing he was honest about. He just told me what I wanted to hear and played to all my favorite kinks.”

“Too much information.” Jack sighed. She does that sometimes.

“We were together for three years, and we actually went on dates and hung out, like a normal couple would do. But see, he needed to drain people in order to live, so he would have to sleep with others to ‘eat’.”

“Oh.” Was all Jack could say.

“Yeah, it sucked, but I thought he cared because he wasn’t using his powers on me, or so I thought. After those three years of being with him, my friends, including Bunny, noticed that I was a lot thinner than usual. And they kept warning me to get away from him, but I wouldn’t listen. Love is blind, you know.”

“Did you love him?” He asked.

“Maybe.” She pitifully smirked. “I don’t know how much of it was real. Anyway, I asked him about why I’m so thin, and he says ‘I can’t completely control my powers’, and I’m like, ‘That’s not what you said the first time’. Well, to make a long story short, he was evil all along and was using me as what he called a ‘girlfriend experiment’, and he tried to force himself on me to finish me off.”

“Shit!” Jack was surprised that July said that so easily. “What did you do?”

“I kicked his ass, of course. I couldn’t kill him for some reason, so I just told him to leave me alone.” She laughed softly. “I should’ve listened to Bunny, for once. And it took a while for all my bodacious curves to come back!” She slapped her own ass. Jack laughed. He was amazed at how much of a hardened trooper July was. She’s told him many stories about her life: how she was born, all the wars she’s been in, the Great Depression where no one believed in her, and now this love problem. Her life, even though shorter than his, was a lot harder than his, and really any of the Guardians. Sure, they all worked hard, but July has had to deal with the government, bad presidents, international affairs, and so much unnecessary bloodshed, and she wasn’t even a Guardian or was given a thorough job description in the first place. She had just found her purpose and friends her own way, and not waiting for the Man in the Moon to give her any kind of sign. He admired her for that.

Suddenly, her phone rang, playing some kind of Middle Eastern music. She took it out of her pocket, grimacing at who was calling her. “Who is it?” Jack asked.

“My cousin from Afghanistan, Fahran.” She scowled, answering it. “The fuck do you want?” Obviously they had their problems. Her face turned from irritated to shock. “What did you say?” She stood up. “How do you know?”

“What’s going on?” Jack stood up too.

“I’ll be right there. This better not be a trap.” She warned Fahran before hanging up, her face pale. “My cousin from Pakistan… has apparently been killed.”

“What?” Jack didn’t know the guy personally, but it was a big deal and a huge threat whenever a spirit was killed. “But, he was just fine at the party, right?”

“Yeah, but I can only assume that Pitch has something to do with this.” She started for the warehouse. Jack followed. “Fuck, I thought he was just threatening me, not my cousins!”

“But, how could he have died?”

“Spirits of countries, as well as spirits that are not Guardians, are always in danger of being killed and not being able to revive, like Sandy could.” She explained as they entered the warehouse. “Spirits of countries can die in other ways. If their country is weak and about to be taken over by another, their purpose will be gone as well as themselves. Also, if the country splits up, like Czechoslovakia did, that one spirit will die and two new spirits will be born. It’s pretty complicated.”

“So, how would Pitch be able to do it?” Jack didn’t get how a weak spirit like Pitch had the ability to kill anyone.

“Pakistan is a very weak country right now. It’s in danger of economic and government collapse. Its people were already in fear, and Pitch could feed off of that, making it worse. And now…” July stopped talking as she strapped her dual guns to her hips. She also hooked a machine gun around her back as well as some grenades. She whistled for Revere, who was still sleeping up in the rafters. “Wake up, sleepy ass! We have to go to Pakistan, now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pakistan is truly having difficulties right now. I looked up countries that are in danger of collapsing and this was at the top of the list.


	5. 5

“Should I come with you?” Jack asked as July got on a still sleepy Revere’s back.

“No, thanks.” July said. “I’d rather you go warn the Guardians, if you don’t mind. Everyone, especially children, are in danger.” She thought for a moment. “Still, I don’t fully trust Fahran, so I don’t know yet if this is a hoax or not.”

“So, it’s just a heads up? No action?” Jack asked.

“Right. I’ll let you know.” She smiled at him, and they all flew out of the warehouse through the sky port and into the air. July and Revere headed east while Jack headed for the North Pole. “Be careful, Jack!”

“I will!” He winked, letting the wind take him through the tall trees. He only made it to the Canadian border when he heard a familiar voice call to him in the woods. “Bunny?” He believed it to be.

“Jack!” The deep, Australian accent came closer. The Easter Bunny stepped out from behind a tree, a pitiful look on his face.

“Bunny…” Jack confirmed, breathing out a sigh of relief. “Bunny, look, we have a problem…” The rabbit hopped up to him and hugged him tight, breathing in Jack’s minty-vanilla scent.

“Jack, I’m so sorry, mate.” Bunny said. “I wasn’t thinking about what I said at all. Forgive me, Snowflake.”

“Bunny…” Jack snickered lightly, hugging his rabbit back. “Of course I forgive you. They pulled away, smiling at each other. “Listen, we need to…” Bunny leaned in and gave the boy a deep and passionate kiss, and just like that, he forgot what he was going to say to the elder Guardian. Nothing else mattered at this moment except Bunny’s lips on his own, and now his rough tongue pushing into his mouth. The teen moaned in the kiss, feeling his body get hotter at a pretty high speed.

“Jack…” The Pooka said against Jack’s swollen lips. “Let me make it up to you.”

“Y-Yes…” Jack’s vision was hazy and his knees gave out. Good thing Bunny was there to hold him up while leaning him against a tree.

“Let’s get these off, yeah?” Bunny whispered, tugging at Jack’s pants with his thumbs. He unclasped the belt and pushed the pants down swiftly, pulling one of the winter spirit’s lovely legs out of them and holding it up in the air.

“Ooo, Bunny…” Jack cooed, breathing heavily while clutching weakly onto the rabbit’s shoulders. Bunny’s finger lightly brushed over the pink entrance while nibbling the boy’s ear. His furry thumb pressed against Jack’s testicles, making him moan breathlessly.

“Relax, mate.” The Pooka pushed his pawed finger inside Jack’s heating body, moving it back and forth carefully.

“Aster… it’s so hot…” Jack felt like he was sweating. He squeezed around Bunny’s finger, asking for another. Bunny complied, thrusting in a second finger, scissoring them inside.

“You’re so tight, Snowflake.” The rabbit almost sounded surprised. “But I think you’re ready.”

“A-Always.” The teen looked so beautiful all flushed and hot like this. Bunny smirked, removing his fingers and lining himself up against Jack’s entrance, pressing the head inside. “AAAHH!” Jack screamed, relaxing as much as he could.

“Ah… that’s good, mate.” Bunny groaned, pressing further in. He held Jack’s ass in both hands while the boy’s hands tugged at Bunny’s neck fur. His big cock went deeper inside, feeling Jack squeeze and release at perfect times. “You’re… really good at this.”

“Aster…” Jack’s voice was weak, probably due to the screaming he just did. The Pooka’s cock was all the way inside him now, stretching him out fully.

“Jack…” Bunny looked him right in the eyes. “Do you love me?”

“Yes.” Jack didn’t even need to think of an answer. “I love you.”

“Good.” Bunny’s smile was crooked and nearly malicious, but Jack didn’t notice. “That’s all I needed to hear.” He started fucking Jack hard, using a slow rhythm.

“AH! HAH!” The winter spirit was boiling now, sweating through his hoodie. His shaft rubbed against their stomachs as the big rabbit thrust into him, feeling every inch go inside. He was getting weaker, dizzy, but it didn’t matter. It felt so good.

“Jack, squeeze around me like ya did earlier.” The Pooka commanded softly, lightly touching Jack’s cock as motivation. The boy complied, using every bit of strength he had to squeeze and release in Bunny’s faster and faster rhythm. “Ah, yeah, that’s it.” Bunny rewarded Jack by putting his paw around the boy’s cock, stroking it up and down.

“Oh, fuck, Bunny… Aster… fuck!” Jack was hoarse as he came closer to his climax. When Bunny hit his prostate, he lost it, coming in between their bodies.

“Oh, yes, Jack…” Bunny grunted, pounding into him harder until he came as well, deep inside Jack. They looked into each other’s eyes, Jack losing consciousness fast. “My little Snowflake.” Bunny pulled out and rested the boy’s limp, passed out – and incredibly thin – body under the tree. “Now you’re mine.” The Pooka’s voice changed from the deep, Australian accent to an even deeper American one. Then, his body changed, revealing himself to be the incubus, Constantine, in disguise. “And I can find you wherever you go.” He smiled at his work, not even bothering to dress the teen as he turned to leave Jack’s half-drained body in the forest. “I can’t wait to eat you.”

:::

“Fahran.” July and Revere landed in Pakistan, meeting her Afghan cousin.

“July.” Fahran replied back. He was a short but muscular man wearing a traditional Afghan turban and robe. His beard was long, hiding his usually handsome face. He scoffed at the American’s skimpy bathing suit top and flag-patterned jean shorts.

“You better not be lying.” She scoffed back.

“I do not lie.” His accent was very thick. “I heard the fierce cries of the people, and found our young cousin dying before my eyes, right in this spot.”

“Cries of the…” July stopped to listen. She could actually hear people screaming from miles away. Revere was even more disturbed.

“You can still hear.” Fahran spoke. “It has been like this for hours.”

“Why didn’t you call me sooner, then?”

“Even though I saw everything, I still couldn’t believe.” He shook his head. “I could find his body nowhere.”

“What?”

“This is the only evidence.” Fahran pointed to the ground at shadowy clouds and black grains of sand. “I believe we both know whom this belongs to.”

“Pitch Black.” She checked her phone, trying to find his radar on her advanced machine. He was not here anymore.

“He was indeed weak.” His head lowered. “I tried to help him many times, but he refused. And now he is gone.”

“Did you call anyone else?”

“No.”

“We need to warn everyone.” She dialed to every one of her cousins, sending out a worldwide message. “Spirits of countries, this is Lady Liberty. Code red. Pitch Black is gaining strength by killing independence spirits, breaking the people’s minds. Pakistan is dead. I repeat, Pitch Black has killed Pakistan. Every country is on lockdown. If you spot Pitch Black, send out an emergency signal and the closest spirits will assist you. That is all.” She hung up, turning to Fahran. “Thank you. I have to get back home. I know where he’ll go next.”

“Where?”

“Haiti.” She said simply. She got on her eagle and flew off to the west. He too left for his country, knowing that fear played a huge roll in his land.

:::

“Strewth, I really messed up this time.” Bunny says to himself as he approaches July’s home, following his lover’s scent here. However, a stronger trail of Jack’s scent was heading north. “I guess he left. July left too.” He noticed her trail going east. The giant rabbit assumed July had some things to take care of and Jack left for the North Pole to bug the elves instead.

Bunny shrugged and started following the new trail quickly, needing to apologize to his mate. Although, when he got to the Canadian border, he smelled Jack very close by, and a lingering scent of another… “No…” Bunny’s eyes were wide in realization. “No, it can’t be.” He ran so fast to find Jack, finding his unconscious body in mere seconds. “NO!” Bunny yelled, his eyes watering from what he was seeing.

Jack was half naked, lying beside his discarded pants and staff. His behind had scratches and his reddened hole leaked of semen that wasn’t Bunny’s. The poor boy also looked sweaty and ruddier than usual. The rabbit came closer, finally seeing that Jack looked starved skinny, half-drained of life and power.

This was Bunny’s fault. If he didn’t yell at Jack and make him run away, he’d still be safe by his side, untouched by that filthy Constantine. The rabbit screamed in anger and sadness, holding Jack in his arms. How was Jack going to react to all this? How was Bunny going to explain that everything will be alright? He wondered if he would believe it himself.


	6. 6

Bunnymund took Jack back to the Warren and cleaned him up. The kid now slept in the rabbit’s bed while he paced the room, waiting for him to wake up. Bunny was mad at Constantine, of course, but he was also mad at Jack. How come he wasn’t able to fight the incubus off? Has Constantine gotten that much stronger since they last met 100 years ago? But Bunny wasn’t sure what happened, since he didn’t make it in time. He mentally slapped himself for that.

Jack woke up gently, rubbing his eyes and looking around, finding the rabbit standing at the foot of the bed. “Hey, Bunny.” He said, smiling. Okay, the Pooka wasn’t expecting that. He thought Jack would be flipping out right about now.

“Jack…” Bunny hopped over to him. “Are… Are you alright, mate?”

“Well, I’m a little sore.” The boy winked. “But that was amazing, yesterday. Or… however much time has passed.”

“What?” Bunny seethed inwardly. _What did he just say?_ “What was amazing?”

“Please, don’t play dumb.” Jack stretched. “You came up to me and apologized, in words and in actions.”

“I-I…” Bunny was unbelievably confused. “I didn’t do anything.”

“Oh, then was it a dream? Should I still be mad?” Jack laughed. “But then, shouldn’t I still be at July’s house? And why would I be sore…?” He stopped, seeing Bunny’s shocked and confused face. He thought for a moment. _If Bunny doesn’t know, and I’m sore, then…_ The teen looked down at himself; he could see his bones through his skin. He touched his own face, feeling his cheekbones sticking out. The two looked at each other, the horrible truth sinking in. “No, no no… I… was I… was it him?!” He started crying.

“He… changed himself to look like me?” Bunnymund never knew he could do that.

“Oh god. Oh god!” Jack and Bunny embraced each other tightly. “Bunny… I didn’t… I didn’t mean to! I thought it was you!” Jack cried in the rabbit’s fuzzy shoulder. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!”

“No, no, Frostbite… it’s alright… everything’s gonna be alright.” The Pooka rocked him back and forth, trying to soothe him even though he was on the verge of crying himself.

“I’m so stupid! I should have known!” Jack said, hiccupping between sentences. “He was calling me ‘Snowflake!’ And he didn’t say… he didn’t say he loved me!”

“Jack, please…” Bunny ran his paw through Jack’s soft hair. “It wasn’t your fault. I understand. It was my fault. I shouldn’t have said those things to make you leave, mate.”

“No…” The winter spirit sobbed, getting Bunny’s fur all wet. “Wasn’t… your fault…”

“Jack…” He squeezed his eyes shut, wishing this hadn’t happened. Jack continued to cry while Bunny shushed and rocked him gently.

:::

Meanwhile, July arrived in Haiti just in time. Her cousin there was battling for her life against Fearlings and Nightmares. “Kiskeya!” She called her cousin’s name.

“July! Please help!” Kiskeya had the power to turn herself and other things into rock, and she tried defending herself with her power, although she was growing weaker. Her giant seal familiar tried fighting the monsters as well. July called for backup while landing next to her friend. “I got your message, but now it’s too late!” Her Creole accent was thick.

“I can’t fucking believe this!” July started shooting with her modified gun. “Pitch is out of control!” They heard the Nightmare King’s laugh before they saw him in the sky. “You won’t win with me here!”

“You can’t stop me by yourself!” Pitch shouted back. “Why would you want to save her, anyway? She’s useless to her country.”

“How dare you!” July shot at Pitch, but he disappeared.

“No, he is right.” Kiskeya held her head in her hands in frustration. “I am useless!”

“No, don’t listen to him!” July touched her shoulder. “He’s intimidating you!”

“I’m telling the truth.” Pitch continued, standing yards away from them. “She can’t protect her people from deforestation, economic crisis, or earthquakes!”

“It’s all my fault!” Kiskeya cried.

“No, it isn’t!” July couldn’t believe how easy it was for Pitch to break her. She’s usually stronger than this! Because of Kiskeya’s fear and self-loathing, more and more Fearlings were born and started to attack. July could now hear the cries of her people getting louder.

“Listen! They hate me! They’re scared of me!” She fell to her knees, giving up.

“NO!” July tried shooting away the Fearlings, but now they were coming out of Kiskeya’s shadow, grabbing her. She did not resist. “Kiskeya, snap out of it!” She tried prying the Fearlings off, but to no avail. They circled around her and destroyed her body in a flash. Only black sand and clouds were left. “KISKEYA!”

“Hahaha!” Pitch laughed. “So easy! With the people’s fear, I become stronger!”

“Fuck you!” July cried, shooting at Pitch blindly. He just laughed once more, disappearing with his monsters. “Kiskeya? Kissy?” She looked around for her. Her seal, which was part of her, has also died, leaving behind the same residue. Is this how it happened with her Pakistani cousin? Did Pitch just talk down to him to destroy him? “SHIT! I couldn’t do anything!”

“July!” Maya, her Mexican cousin, and a few others found her.

“She’s dead.” July shook her head.

:::

“Bunny… I feel disgusting.” Jack’s sniveling lessened, but now he tried pulling away from the rabbit.

“But I’m not disgusted with you.” Bunnymund held Jack’s thin face in his paws, making sure he looked in his eyes. “No matter what happens, no one can take you away from me.”

“But…” The teen was silenced by a furry thumb over his lips.

“I love you.” Bunny said sweetly. “We’ll stop him, and you will get better. I promise.” He watched Jack silently agree before embracing him again. Jack knew that Bunny kept his promises.

“Bunny, look!” Jack pointed out the window. The Pooka turned around, seeing the aurora lights come through the tunnels. “Oh shit, I forgot!”

“Forgot what?” Bunny asked.

“I was going to North’s to warn him about Pitch.” Jack was ashamed he couldn’t do this simple task. “He might’ve killed the Pakistani spirit!”

“What?!” Bunny couldn’t believe there was more bad news. “Then, the signal could mean…”

“Yeah, we gotta go!” The frail spirit tried standing up quickly, but got dizzy and sat back down.

“I don’t think you can go anywhere, mate.” The rabbit held onto Jack. “You should stay here where it’s safe.”

“No, I’m going.” The teen reached for his staff, leaning on it while standing up slowly this time. “I’m a Guardian, too.” Bunnymund sighed, albeit impressed by Jack’s determination. He probably doesn’t want to be left alone, either to be safe or to not have to think about what happened.

“Fine, but take it easy.” He handed Jack his clothes.

“Right.” The boy started dressing. “Let’s not worry North and the others about this.”

“I agree, love.” Bunnymund opened a tunnel. “Let’s just focus on Pitch.”

:::

“You said that Jack should have been here?” North asked July as they waited for the other Guardians. Some of her closest cousins were there, as well.

“Yeah, I told him to warn you.” The American spirit was trying to play it cool, her intuition already knowing that Constantine probably got to the poor kid. However, she didn’t know for sure, and as far as she knew, North and the other Guardians didn’t know about their encounter with the incubus at the party. She didn’t want to tell North; it wasn’t her business to, really. She didn’t even tell North that Bunny and Jack had been fighting. “Oh well, he probably went to tell Bunny instead.” _Please let that be the case_ , she thought.

One by one the Guardians came; first Sandy, then Tooth, and finally, Bunnymund and Jack. July was relieved at first to see those two come in together, but when she saw Jack’s slightly caved-in cheeks and tired eyes, she knew he had been caught. She fought with all her might to keep her mouth shut.

“I… I’m sorry to bother you all…” She coughed. “But we have a problem. Pitch is back, and I need your help to defeat him.” She went on to describe what happened in Pakistan and Haiti, and what it means when spirits of countries die. The people will eventually go insane with fear.

“This is frightening.” North rubbed his beard.

“We need to hurry before more spirits are killed.” Tooth said. They all started formulating plans while July’s thoughts kept coming back to Jack. Luckily, no one else noticed his face. As North, Tooth, Sandy and her cousins talked, July was able to pull Bunny and Jack to the side so no one could hear them.

“Jack…” She looked at him with sad eyes. He already knew what she was going to ask. He nodded slowly. “Christ.” She really wanted to find him and kill him.

“Did you know he could change shape?” Bunnymund asked.

“You mean like, look like someone else?” July’s eyes widened. “He can do that? So he…” She figured out why he asked that, making her angrier. “I didn’t know. I didn’t even think…” She needed to stop underestimating her enemies.

“Don’t worry about it.” Jack said. “I’ll be fine.” He didn’t sound too sure. “Pitch is the real problem.”

“No, see, this is what I’ve been thinking.” July crossed her arms. “If those two are working together, then Pitch is using Constantine as a way to get rid of you, Jack. It was because of you that Pitch met his last demise and you could save the children. Naturally, he’d have a grudge against you, and want to destroy you first, but with a little help from an incubus.”

“Wow, you think?” Jack leaned against the staff. “He does hate me, but wouldn’t he want to kill me himself?”

“Well, how about I go ask him for you?” She smirked.

“Wait, what about me?” Jack stepped forward, his legs wobbly. “Don’t think I’ll…”

“Jack, please.” She held onto him. “You can’t come. Your body needs to heal, and it will take a while.”

“But what about them?” He gestured to the others. “I don’t want them to know.”

“I’ll lie to them for you.” July winked. “Bunny, keep Jack safe.”

“I’ll guard him with my life, sheila.” The big rabbit put his hands on the teen’s shoulders.

“Good.” She smiled, turning around and heading back to the group. “See you cuties later!”

“But…” Jack had no time to argue. Bunny opened a tunnel and the two fell inside.

“Hey, where did those two go?” North asked.

“I sent them on a secret mission.” July replied, straight-faced. “Don’t worry about them.” They all looked at each other and shrugged. July wondered what other kinds of powers Constantine was hiding all this time.


	7. 7

“Frostbite, please don’t be difficult.” Bunnymund and Jack landed in the Warren, the winter spirit upset and pouting. “You’d just get in the way.”

“Well, how would you feel in my situation?” Jack put a hand in his pocket.

“I’d probably feel the same way.” Bunny snickered. “But then you’d tell me what I just told you, eh mate?” Jack scoffed, turning away. The rabbit rolled his eyes, coming up behind the boy and wrapping his arms around him. “It’s called tough love. Ya don’t have to worry about anything. No one can get in here. I’ll keep you safe, whether you like it or not.” Jack didn’t say anything, but he relaxed in the Pooka’s embrace, resting his arms on Bunny’s.

“I feel so dirty.” Jack finally said.

“Don’t.” Bunnymund huffed. “You didn’t know it wasn’t me. No one’s mad at you, so stop being mad at yourself.” Jack was silent again. “Besides, if ya feel dirty, go take a bath. Ya smell like mud.”

“Look who’s talking.” The winter spirit scoffed lightly. He decided taking a bath would be a great idea anyway, pulling away from Bunny to fly to the pond. The elder Guardian followed, finding Jack tentatively removing his clothes.

“I love you no matter how you look.” The rabbit knew Jack felt self-conscious about his skinny body right now. Jack gave a weak smile in reply, kicking off his pants and stepped into the water. Bunny sat at the pool’s edge and dipped his legs in the water, watching as the teen cleaned himself, wanting to rid himself of the incubus’ touch. The boy did look thinner, but it really wasn’t as bad as it could be. Spirits also heal faster than mortals, so he’ll be back to normal in no time.

“You look spaced out.” Jack said, swimming up to his partner.

“I got a lot to think about, mate.” The rabbit scratched his head. “Like, will July and the others be alright?”

“I’m not too worried about July.” Jack wrapped his arms around Bunny’s large feet. “But the other country spirits, yeah.”

“You didn’t tell her what I said about her, did ya?” Bunnymund sounded guilty, not accusing.

“I didn’t.”

“Thanks for that.” Bunny said. “It’s just that… after the werewolf problem, the two of us got together, and so did you and her, not to mention the other Guardians…” He shook his head. “Nah, I’m not making any sense. I’m just a jealous old whacker, is all.”

“Well, I sort of get it.” Jack shrugged. “I was jealous of you and July’s friendship. And if I see girls hanging all over you, I feel a little jealous, but I still know that you’re mine.”

“Good onya, Jack.” Bunny smiled. “And you’re mine, also.”

“That’s right.” Jack grinned, getting an idea to break the drama. “Hey, you smell dirty, too.”

“What?” The Pooka figured out Jack’s plan a little too late. The kid pulled Bunny into the pool by his legs. He laughed as the rabbit gasped for air and shivered from the cool water the winter spirit was producing. “Agh! You little piece of shit!” Bunny growled, wiping the water from his eyes. Still, he couldn’t help but laugh along with his partner. If this happened over thirteen years ago, he’d be mad for real. Their laughter slowed and they looked at each other, smiling dismally. Jack wrapped his arms around the rabbit’s strong shoulders, burying his face into wet fur.

“Bunny, please… make me yours again.” The winter spirit pleaded. Bunny embraced him back.

“I’m not so sure, love.” Bunny sighed. “I could really hurt you, since you’re still…” He stopped, seeing the most pitiful expression on the kid’s face since Easter was ruined thirteen years ago. He sighed again, not going to argue with that face. “I’m gonna be real gentle, alright?”

“Okay.” Jack smiled, the two leaning in to kiss each other deeply.

“Here, let’s get outta this pool.” Bunny picked the boy up bridal style and took them to the house, giving each other little pecks along the way. They went inside and dried off, Jack with a towel and the rabbit just shaking it off. They went to the bedroom, hand in hand. Bunny let Jack lay on the bed and he got on top, once again pressing his mouth onto cool lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jack replied, running his fingers through that soft chest fur. “So much.” Bunny moved his mouth to the boy’s ear, licking behind it and inside the shell. His paws gently curled around Jack’s ribs, rubbing his pink nipples with his thumbs. Jack moaned beautifully, easily stimulated by the Pooka’s touch. He moved his mouth down to Jack’s long neck, nipping the tender skin and leaving a bruise.

“So everyone can see who you belong to.” Bunny whispered greedily, sending shivers down the winter spirit’s spine. He kissed the boy’s collarbone and shoulders, moving down to his nipples. He kissed them lightly, making Jack squirm with a tickling sensation. He licked one while pinching the other. Jack was already hard from his lover just touching his chest. He scratched behind Bunny’s head and neck, making the rabbit’s ears press against his head. Bunnymund rewarded Jack by putting his mouth over the other nipple while moving his paw down to Jack’s hardness.

“AAAH!” Jack pushed up into Bunny’s hand, and the Pooka moved it up and down slowly but firmly. The boy just wanted to rut himself in the rabbit’s touch, but he needed to remember that he was weak and shouldn’t be exerting himself too much. He needed to let Bunny do most of the work. He settled his hips and bit his lip.

“Good boy, Frostbite.” Bunny felt Jack relax. “Just try to feel everything I’m doin’, yeah?” His grip tightened around the kid’s cock as he leaned down to be face-to-face with it. He started kissing and biting _around_ it, however, making marks all over Jack’s pale thighs and groin.

“Bunny… c’mon…” Jack pleaded for the rabbit’s mouth, but didn’t expect to feel it so soon. Bunnymund’s tongue ran up his length, licking off the precum that formed on the tip. Jack keened, his temperature rising significantly. Bunny’s tongue was hot and felt amazing as he licked him from bottom to top, his claw lightly tracing against his scrotum. “Mmph!” Jack moaned, doing what Bunny said and feeling everything. Bunny’s lips then slid down the winter spirit’s penis and took it all in his mouth. “Oh fuck!” Jack yelled, watching his dick disappear into the rabbit’s mouth. Bunny was being so thoughtful, going real slow to taste all of Jack, his tongue touching all the sensitive areas he remembered. His thumb continued to stroke the teen’s balls. Finally, and ever so lightly, he scraped his teeth up Jack’s cock, and he shuddered and came, the Pooka drinking all of it.

“I always getcha with the teeth.” Bunny smirked, leaning down lower but still looking up at Jack, who was breathing heavily. “How ya doin’, love? You with me?”

“Y-Yeah…” Jack whimpered, smiling euphorically. He looked down at the rabbit, seeing emerald eyes glow with love. Bunny started licking Jack’s hole without much warning, and the boy reddened in embarrassment, squirming around. Bunnymund soothed his paws up and down Jack’s white thighs to calm him while circling his tongue around the puckered entrance, flicking it inside every once in awhile. He made sure to get it nice and wet with his tongue. Jack felt hot, but not uncomfortably so like when Constantine took him. This was a pleasing, caring warmth, warmth that protects him instead of destroying him.

“Frostbite…” Bunny pulled away, getting some lube from his bandolier and pouring it onto his own cock. He hooked his arm behind Jack’s knee, positioning himself with his other hand. “You ready?” Jack just blushed and nodded. Bunny pressed the head of his cock inside the teen and the two moaned in unison. The beautiful winter spirit pushed his hips forward, already wanting more. “Jack please… don’t make me lose it.” The Pooka looked down at Jack’s weakened and shaking body, not wanting to make it worse.

“I-I know, I just…” For some reason, the Guardian of fun started crying.

“Jack!” This alarmed Bunny, and he leaned down to embrace the boy, as if protecting him with his body. “What’s wrong? Should I stop?”

“No! No, don’t stop…” Jack sobbed in the rabbit’s shoulder. “It’s just… I don’t want you to have to deal with my weakness. I don’t want to make things hard for you.”

“Oh Jack… that’s what love is all about, mate.” Bunny looked Jack in the face. “It’s about caring for someone no matter what they’re going through, and no matter how sick or hurt they are. You’re not a burden on me.”

“Bunny…” Jack giggled shyly. “You say really embarrassing things sometimes, you know that?” The rabbit grumbled, his ears pressing to his head in embarrassment. “But, thank you.” He hugged that furry, warm body, nuzzling his nose in it lovingly.

“Frostbite…” Bunny smiled, picking up the boy, straddling him on his lap in a sitting position. “Here, do it yourself, and I’ll help ya.” He held onto Jack’s hips. Jack nodded, lifting his hips and lowering himself on the rabbit’s big cock slowly while Bunny held him steady.

“AH! Aaahhnnn…” The winter spirit was about halfway down, stopping to get used to it. He felt it pulse inside him, wanting to take him already. He could tell Bunny was holding back a lot for him.

“That’s it, love, nice and easy…” Bunnymund said hotly in his ear, licking it roughly. Bunny’s sexy voice and rough tongue took Jack’s mind off the pain. He gripped the Pooka’s fur as he lowered himself down more and more, trying to relax his muscles. Bunny massaged the boy’s lower back to help him ease up even more. “Uggghhh… Jack…” Finally, Jack was fully sheathed with Bunny’s penis.

“Aster…” The grip on the rabbit’s fur became tighter as he started to move up and down shallowly. Hearing his name being whined like that, Bunny pressed his hips up to meet Jack’s, holding him steady with his strong arms. “HAH! Ah, shit…” Jack hissed in sheer pleasure.

“Jack…” Instead of biting like Aster usually starts doing by now, he kissed and licked Jack’s jaw-line, neck and shoulders, giving him nothing but sweet affection. “My beautiful Jack…” He thrust up harder into the teen, but not much faster.

“Uuuhhnn…” Jack felt weak but kept going, rolling his hips so his dick would rub against the rabbit’s stomach while he tried to find that spot inside him. He screamed when it was found, arching his back and craning his neck back. Bunny growled, roughly kissing Jack’s collarbones and chest, right over his quickening heart. Aster picked up the pace, holding on to Jack for dear life while pushing his hips up, his big cock hitting the boy’s prostate each time. “Aster! Aster! ASTER!” Jack screamed the name like a mantra, feeling dizzy and drunk with pleasure. He needed to will himself to stay conscious and keep breathing.

“Fffuuuuck… Jack… just… a little more…” Aster listened to their heartbeats go faster and faster. Just the fact that the Guardian of fun’s heart was beating like that because of him made him come inside Jack. The beautiful boy came at the same time, his muscles lax and his grip on Bunny’s fur loosening. Bunny laid Jack on the bed and pulled out, his seed spilling out of the teen’s hole. “Jack, you alright?” He ran a paw through that thick, white hair.

“Y-Yeah…” Jack smiled weakly, his vision still blurry. “I… actually think… I feel better.”

“Hehe, good onya, mate.” The Australian was relieved that he hadn’t hurt him. “You just get some sleep now, alright?”

“Mmm… yeah… you too.” Jack motioned for the rabbit to lay next to him, and that he did, the two curling up together for some sleep, but not before whispering ‘I love yous’ to each other.

They slept so soundly, too, thinking the Warren was untouchable by dark beings. However, now that Pitch is stronger, no place is safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I should have mentioned this in the last chapter, but I have no prejudice towards these countries that I’m killing off (wow, that didn’t sound right). I’m just going by my research on how weak the countries are economically and militantly, which most likely affects the sanity of the people in them as well. Look at America, for crying out loud. My heart goes out to those that suffer, and I’m thankful for what I have. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Taru-chan


	8. 8

The next morning, Bunny sensed a visitor in his Warren. His ears shot up before the rest of his body, hearing strange footfalls outside. Then, he smelled an alluring scent, although it wasn’t alluring to him, it was disgusting. He jumped out of bed and grabbed his bandolier.

“What’s wrong?” Jack woke up startled, still tired.

“Stay here.” Bunny ordered, taking out his boomerangs.

“No…” Jack’s eyes widened, realizing there must be someone unwanted here. “Is it…” He didn’t have time to ask. The big rabbit ran to the front door, kicking it open. Constantine stood at the foot of the hill with his two scantily-clad nymph friends.

“Oh, you’re home.” The incubus smiled up at Bunnymund. “I assume Jack is in there, too. How’s he feeling?” The Pooka became incredibly angry too easily, just as Constantine wanted him to. He threw both boomerangs but Constantine dodged them effortlessly. While that was happening, a nymph ran up the hill and attacked the rabbit before he had time to get away. She wrapped herself around him, and turned into this sticky, strong green goo, sticking his feet to the ground and immobilizing him. The goo also trapped his arms to his sides, so when the boomerangs came back they hit Bunny in the face and fell to the ground. “Ha-ha, you always let your anger get the best of you.”

“Bunny, what’s going on?” Jack got out of bed but stayed in the room like he was asked. He didn’t have his staff with him; he left it at the bathing pond.

“Jack, run! Get out of here!” Bunny screamed, trying with all his might to break out of the goo. The teen looked around, only seeing a small window as an escape other than the front door. He attempted to run to it, but a pair of strong yet feminine arms wrapped around him from behind, dragging him out of the house, squeezing past a trapped rabbit. “No…” Bunny watched as the other nymph took his lover to Constantine.

“Let me go!” Jack tried in vain to get out of the grip, kicking and screaming relentlessly. Constantine just smiled triumphantly.

“Hm… lay him out over this rock here. On his stomach too.” Constantine pointed to a tall, flat-topped rock by the hill. The nymph obeyed, pressing Jack against the warm rock on his stomach, his legs dangling over the edge. Before he could try to protest again, the nymph turned into some kind of pink tentacle creature, binding his legs and arms against the rock and holding him in position for the incubus. “Such a lovely body… I’m glad you’re naked; it saves me some time.” He grinned.

“How the fuck did you get in here?” Bunny growled.

“Everyone knows where you live, Bunnymund.” Constantine moseyed over to Jack. “All I had to do was dig a hole. And as for your giant eggs, I cut off their legs so they wouldn’t bother us.”

“Don’t touch him!” The rabbit thrashed in the gunk he was in, but he was just making himself tired.

“It’s a little late for that.” He snickered, running his hand over the boy’s ass. Jack squirmed uncomfortably. “I had him once, and now I’ll finish the job.”

“Why are you doing this to me?” Jack held back tears. “What did I ever do to you?”

“You guys really don’t get it by now?” Constantine asked rhetorically. “The attacks on the countries and my attack on you all at once?”

“So you are working with Pitch.” Bunny’s eyes widened.

“I’m doing more with him than that.” He said slyly. The two nearly gagged when they realized what he meant. “Can you believe I’m in love? I can’t even believe. But he’s given me so much; he helped me unlock all this hidden power inside me, and gave me those two lovely nymphs…” He explained. “And now I’m helping him in his revenge against the Guardians - mostly you, Jack, since it was your fault last time.” He pointed to Bunny. “You’ll watch your lover die, and then it will be your turn, and finally that bitch July.”

“Whatever Pitch promised you, he won’t give.” Bunny said through gritted teeth.

“All we promised each other was our bodies.” Constantine smirked, moseying over to the other side of the rock to touch Jack’s face. “That’s all I need.”

“Then it isn’t love.” Jack said, still struggling.

“I don’t need a lecture from a boy who’s about to die.” Constantine said rather calmly. He took the winter spirit’s chin and pressed his lips against his roughly, infecting Jack with an enticing spell. Jack couldn’t help but feel aroused, but he still knew it was wrong and yanked his head away, feeling uncomfortably hot like before. “That’s a higher dose than the one I gave you before.” He looked up at the rabbit, who was breathing heavily through his nose in anger. “I hope you’re watching, Bunnymund. I actually think you might like this.”

“N-No, Bunny, don’t watch!” The teen pleaded, feeling his dick wake up against his will. Looking at Bunnymund actually made him feel hotter.

“Please be silent.” Constantine snapped his fingers, and the tentacle-thing put one of its free limbs into Jack’s mouth, thrusting in back and forth, choking him every time. The boy tried biting it, but it didn’t stop or hurt the creature.

“You’d better stop…” The Pooka was not amused by this at all. His rage was building slowly.

“Oh, you’re not enjoying this?” The incubus smiled. “Then how about this?” He snapped his fingers once more, and another free tentacle prodded the teen’s entrance. His eyes became wide with fear and tears leaked out of them as a pink tentacle thrust inside him mercilessly. It hurt so bad; he could feel blood trickle out of his entrance already. He whined deep in his throat, not wanting Bunny to have to see this; it was bad enough that he was being fucked at both ends by a gross, wet tentacle monster. He was losing the strength to attempt to pull free, his body on fire and weak, and Constantine wasn’t even draining his energy yet. 

“Stop it now…” Bunny couldn’t look away. He had to save him. He had to do something to save his lover, his better half… if he didn’t have Jack, then he had no one, and anyone who would hurt or kill him would die a very slow and painful death by his own paws. His vision became redder and his pupils dilated, his body shaking in the goo as he kept repeating the word ‘stop’ in his head.

“I thought you would enjoy the show.” Constantine could see the rabbit wasn’t paying much attention. “I’ll just get to it.” He undid his pants and took out his big, hard penis. He ran his hands over Jack’s back while the tentacle monster stopped fucking him.

“No! Please! Don’t do it!” Jack started screaming again, his throat sore.

“Bunnymund, this might be a good time for any last words you need to say.” Constantine rubbed his dick in the boy’s crack. Jack sobbed, not wanting him or Bunny to die like this.

_“… Mine…”_

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Constantine and Jack looked up at the Pooka and gasped, seeing and feeling the change in Bunny’s energy. Bunnymund’s eyes were black, and his fur was sticking up on end like he’d been struck by lightning. His teeth were bared and he was growling deep in his throat and out his nose, his nostrils flared. His body or muscles didn’t get bigger, but they found hidden strength, and now he was pulling himself out of the goo with less effort.

 _“Don’t touch him, he’s mine.”_ Bunny’s voice was graveled and deeper. It actually didn’t sound like him at all. And that rough command was only a warning. When Constantine made no move to let go of Jack, Bunny let out a bestial roar that shook the earth. _“HE’S MINE! NO ONE TOUCHES WHAT’S MINE!”_ He roared again as he pulled free of the goo, cutting it into pieces with his extracted claws. Finally, Constantine let go and tried to run, but the feral rabbit was way too fast and pounced on him, roaring in his scared face.

“Bunny?” Jack was watching this in disbelief. He didn’t know Bunny could get this angry and possessive. It was almost flattering. Apparently, in that flash of movement, Bunny also cut up the tentacles that tied Jack, and now he was free and both nymphs were dead. Bunny’s mind was lost and didn’t hear the winter spirit’s voice. He started violently slicing away at the incubus’ skin, wanting the filthy creature to feel every blow and die a horrid, bloody death. Constantine let out cries of pain, unable to do anything about the Pooka cutting him up. “Bunny?!” Jack was worried about Bunny’s sanity. Sure, he wanted the bastard to die, but if Bunny killed him like this, he might lose his mind completely. But the beast just kept slashing, making the incubus die slowly. “BUNNY, STOP!” Jack grabbed Bunny’s arm, and his head whipped around to see who would stop him, about to kill him, too.

“… Jack?” Luckily, upon seeing Jack’s beautiful and worried eyes, he snapped out of his animalistic rage. He blinked a few times. “What… happened?” He looked at his hands and they were drenched in blood. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Constantine get up and get some distance between him and the couple. He was breathless and blood drained from every cut the rabbit made on his torso and handsome face.

“Y-You…” Constantine tried not to act like he was scared, but it wasn’t working.

“Do you want me to continue?” Bunny growled, standing up and moving Jack behind him. “Get out of my Warren.” Constantine said nothing else and took his leave, going through the nearest tunnel. Bunny couldn’t sense him anymore and turned to Jack. “You okay, love?”

“Yeah, I’ll be okay.” Jack rested his hands on the rabbit’s shoulders. “What about you?”

“I… I guess.” Bunnymund looked down at his blood-covered hands.

“Let’s wash up real quick.” Jack suggested. Bunny just nodded.

:::

“Seriously, what happened back there?” Jack washed himself in the bathing pond. “It was like you were a wolf-rabbit all over again.”

“Nah, it doesn’t have anything to do with that.” Bunny explained, washing his hands roughly. “It’s happened to me before. I just… black out and lose it.”

“Before?”

“Too many times… look mate…” Bunny sighed. “On the outside, I’m a bipedal, giant talking rabbit, but on the inside, I’m nothing but a feral beast.”

“I knew that.” The teen joked.

“Jack, if you saw what I was before I became the Easter Bunny…” He didn’t want to remember. “Well, you saw it today, and that side of me is dangerous. I could’ve hurt you, mate.”

“So stopping you from killing him _was_ a good idea?”

“Yes, it was.” Bunny nodded. “’Sides, I wanna kill him without relying on that power.”

“He’s probably running back to Pitch right now…” Jack ran out of the water abruptly, quickly getting dressed. “What are we standing around here for? We gotta tell the others about those two!”

“No, _I_ should go. You should stay he-…” The Pooka stopped himself. “No, you can’t. It’s not safe here anymore.” He got out of the water and shook himself dry. “You can go to North’s. The yetis will protect you. I’ll take…” He was interrupted when Jack hooked his staff around his furry neck and yanked him forward a little.

“No. No one’s gonna babysit me while everyone else fights. We’re _both_ going.” He said sternly, confidence in his blue eyes. “It’s my job as a Guardian. And I’ll take it easy, too. I promise.” The two had a glaring contest for a while, but Bunny never had any chance of winning in the first place.

“Ugh, fine.” Bunnymund caved in. Jack just smiled victoriously as they headed to the battleground.


	9. 9

Bunnymund and Jack arrived in Greece in a flash, but they still didn’t make it in time to help save the Greek spirit. July paced the ground and let out a strain of curses while North, Sandy, Tooth, Revere and Maya tried calming her down. “Please, July, it is not your fault.” North said truthfully.

“It IS my fault!” July yelled. “I should have taken Pitch’s threat seriously! I should have been able to protect my cousins!”

“We are not your responsibility.” Maya said in Spanish. “No one told you it was your job to protect us.”

“I’m the oldest. I should be the wisest and strongest. I took on the responsibility to protect all of you on my own!” July saw Bunny and Jack out of the corner of her eye. “Guys! Uh, what’re you doing here?” She looked over the winter spirit to make sure he wasn’t raped again, and he wasn’t.

“Constantine’s working with Pitch.” Jack said.

“Jack…” Bunny was surprised he wanted to talk about it in front of the others.

“No, it’s okay.” Jack heard Bunny’s concern. “They need to know.”

“Know what?” Tooth buzzed about worriedly. “What happened?”

“Oh good, at least I guessed something right.” July said sarcastically. “I don’t fucking believe this. But wait, how do you…?”

“The asshole was able to sneak into my Warren.” Bunnymund said. “He told us everything you predicted, sheila.”

“And something else.” Jack scrunched up his face in disgust. “Those two are… together. Like, _together_ together.” They all gagged in horror.

“That’s just… ugh…” July tried not to picture it. “He broke into the Warren? Where did he get all this power? Why is…?” She had way too many questions in her head, none of them able to be answered. She started getting sweaty and nervous.

“You okay, July?” Jack stepped closer.

“Huh? Yeah, I’ll be fine.” She couldn’t let herself lose it in front of everyone. They all counted on her to be the strong one. “Look, I need to come up with a better plan… or something. I’ll, uh, talk to you guys later.” She got on Revere and he hesitantly flew away from the group, taking July home.

“Wait!” Jack was about to fly after her, but Bunny grabbed his arm.

“Nah, mate. She needs time to herself.” The Pooka sighed, smiling. “It won’t take long, though. Trust me.” As soon as he was sure Jack understood, he turned to North. “I assume the Greek kid’s dead?”

“He is.” North said sadly. “But, what is this about Constantine? Are you talking about that incubus?”

“Please…” Tooth fluttered over to the winter spirit. “Tell us what happened.” He took a deep breath, about to tell them the whole story.

:::

Revere landed on the roof of Independence Hall, and July got off his back, starting to pace again. “What do I do, what do I do?!” She kept saying, tears coming to her eyes. She’s seen her share of battles, but none of them – not even the werewolf problem – was like this. In all of America’s wars she was a mere influence on the minds of those that battled and strategized, giving them inspiration and ideas when necessary. When other countries needed help, she would do the same thing. But in this war she cannot enlist the help of humans, and the help she did have couldn’t do anything to stop the Fearlings from eating her companions. Guns, tanks, or hand-to-hand combat could do nothing against Pitch’s influence.

In a way, their powers are similar. They could seep their thoughts into humans, and they would respond accordingly to the thought, either to reject it or accept it. July had tried to save her cousins by talking them out of the fear that Pitch inflicted on their minds, but it didn’t work. They were too weak to resist Pitch’s fear, and now the people of those countries are in a state of mental turmoil. Their banks and stocks, businesses, and politicians will fail. It will become a war inside the nation, and the Nightmare King’s power will increase.

She didn’t know how to destroy Pitch. He could turn himself into a shadow and vanish, and he has infinite minions at his disposal, not to mention Constantine, who was ordered to kill Jack and Bunny. She should have seen this coming. She should have taken Pitch seriously. She should have killed Constantine at the party to prevent him from raping Jack. 

She truly hasn’t been herself, lately. Usually, she’s on top of things like this, her senses always keen and on the lookout for threats and knowing the enemy’s every move, but for a few years now, she felt her senses become rather dull. Her country was still in an economic rut, and was even on the brink of another war, not to mention all the mass murders and terrorist attacks throughout the years, the death count increasing because of economic and political corruption. It was getting hard and repetitive, after all she’d dealt with this shit multiple times and no matter how much she tried to prevent history from repeating itself, it would anyway. Her country wasn’t listening to her; therefore she was losing hope of her country. She prayed that the 250th anniversary of her country’s independence would bring about a change in the people, having them become positive and humbled by how much they take their lives for granted.

But she was wrong. She sobbed and fell to her knees, looking up into the night sky at the Moon. “Why are you so goddamn silent?” She said to the Man in the Moon. “You never explain anything. You put Jack on this Earth, make him invisible, and you don’t tell him _anything_ about his purpose until 300 years later? And you don’t even tell him to his _face?”_ July stands up. “Do _I_ have to wait another 50 years for you to tell me my purpose? Of course, I decided not to wait for you and made my own purpose, but is it what _you_ wanted me to do? Am I doing right by the oh-great-and-magical Man in the Moon? You never tell me anything! And when you do it’s in fucking riddles! Like thirteen years ago…”

_Together means one,_

_So love, friendship, and citizenship are all one._

“Wait…” July thought about what the Man in the Moon told her after the werewolf war. “Together. That’s what we need to do. We need to all get together and fight as one.” She looked up at the Moon once more. “I’m glad we had this talk. Thanks, but I’m still mad at you.” She smirked, getting on Revere and flying east. “Let’s go tell everyone my plan.”

:::

July called all of her cousins, the Guardians, and anyone else willing to fight against Pitch, telling them to all meet in Iceland, where she was sure he’d strike next. Jack would feel right at home there, and maybe even get some strength back. Now they all hid underground in Bunny’s tunnel, waiting to attack Pitch and Constantine at full force. The Icelandic spirit, Yaka, stayed aboveground as a decoy, pretending to be scared and alone. He would give a signal as to when the Nightmare King would arrive. “Is everybody ready?” July whispered.

“Ready as a ripper, sheila.” Bunny said, an arm around Jack.

“I’ll leave you two in charge of my ex-boyfriend.” July smirked. “I want his dick mounted on my wall.”

“Gross.” Jack said simply. A small beeping noise was heard from July’s phone.

“That’s the signal!” She said. “Bunny, open the tunnel!”


	10. 10

“Poor little Iceland, all alone in this big sea.” Pitch rode on his Nightmare, staring down at the Icelandic spirit, Yaka. He was as tall as Jack and had long, light blue hair and purple eyes. He wore a patterned coat made out of sheep’s wool. His animal familiar, a giant arctic fox, was at his side. “The other spirits won’t make it in time.”

“Guess again.” Yaka pressed a button on his phone, and almost instantly the ground opened behind him and all the spirits jumped out of the giant hole, ready for battle. July and Revere combined their powers and she became a half-eagle woman again.

“I’ve had enough of you, asswipe.” July growled. “You’re not killing any more of us!”

“Oh no, I’m so surprised to see all of you here.” Pitch feigned shock. “I always expected this; I’m just surprised it took you so long to think of it. I can get rid of you all at once.” July became angrier. Pitch saw Jack and Bunny standing next to her. “Now, what are you two doing here? You’re supposed to be dead.”

“Your boyfriend underestimated us.” Bunnymund said. Jack nodded.

“Then I’ll have to dispose of you myself.” Pitch summoned his infinite army of Fearlings and Nightmares. “Get them!”

“Let’s go!” July screeched like a proud eagle, flying straight towards the Nightmare King, easily destroying all the minions that came her way with her fire powers. Everyone else started to get rid of as many of the army as they could. Fahran used desert sands and wind against his enemies. Maya’s skin became spiky like a cactus and could fling needles at the Fearlings. Everyone was strong, and easily getting rid of Pitch’s minions.

However, there was one minion missing from the battle. “He’s here.” Bunnymund sniffed the air. “I smell his nasty pheromones.”

“You sure that’s not Pitch you smell?” Jack still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact those two were an item.

“Strewth.” The rabbit sniffed some more until his senses locked onto the incubus’ approximate location. “There!” He ran into the forest quickly, honestly hoping that Jack wouldn’t be able to follow him.

“Wait!” The winter spirit couldn’t stand being the damsel in distress; he did his best to follow Bunny, trying to fly to where he thought Bunny was going. He was too weak to control the wind and he was flying erratically through the trees until he ran into one. He rubbed his head in pain as he landed roughly, glad no one saw that or he’d be embarrassed. But now he was lost, looking and listening for any sign of his lover or Constantine.

“Jack!” Bunny emerged from the trees, running up to his mate. “I didn’t want you to come in here, mate. Let’s go.”

“I already told you, I’m not going anywhere.” Jack stood his ground.

“Please, I want you to be safe.” He went up and hugged the boy tightly. “Let’s just go, Snowflake. For me.”

 _Snowflake?_ Jack could smell the pheromones in the furry chest. He shook his head and pushed away. “You’re not Bunny.” He readied his staff. The rabbit put his paws up in defense.

“What are ya talkin’ about, Jack?” He asked. “What makes you think I’m not…” Suddenly, the fake Bunny was tackled to the ground by the real one, and he shifted back to his original form. Bunny got off of Constantine, pulling out his boomerangs.

“Well, for one thing; Bunny would have been able to dodge an attack like that.” The teen joked, nodding at his true partner.

“He’s right though. I didn’t want you comin’ in here.” The Pooka said. “Thought you’d get the hint, ya galah.” Jack just scoffed.

“Too bad you didn’t recognize me the first time.” Constantine revisited Jack’s mistake. “But enough of this. I’ll kill you now so Pitch won’t punish me later.” The incubus began to transform into his true self; a large, winged, red and leathery-skinned gargoyle-looking creature, not to mention hideous beyond belief. He let out a gruesome shriek and flew towards Jack, taking advantage of the boy’s weakened state. Bunny was not about to let that happen. He hopped in front of his lover and threw his boomerangs. Constantine dodged them and rammed into the two using his horns. They crashed into a tree. “Is that all you got?”

“You forgot…” Bunnymund helped Jack stand. “Rangs come back.” Constantine didn’t get it in time. The boomerangs came and hit the incubus in the back of the head. Bunny grabbed his rangs and Jack, beginning to run through the forest.

“Where are you going?” The winter spirit flailed in the Pooka’s grip.

“Getting you to safety.” Bunny replied.

“I told you…!”

“Listen, mate, I know you’re strong, but not right now. Please…” He looked at Jack with worry. “You said you’d take it easy, so do it. For me.”

“Bunny…” Jack peeked over the rabbit’s shoulder. Constantine was gaining fast. “Behind you!” Bunnymund jumped out of the way in time, and the incubus stopped before he flew into a tree.

“I’m faster than you, mate!” Bunny shouted to Constantine. “Ya can’t keep up!”

“But you hold your weakness in your hands.” Constantine smiled with lust. “You can’t fight me with that delicate little snowflake around!” Jack lowered his head in shame. He had been right; he is a burden on his partner like this.

“Jack isn’t my weakness…” Bunny sensed the teen’s internal distress. “He’s my strength. As you’ve seen earlier…” His fur stood on end again.

“Bunny, don’t…” Jack tried to talk the angry rabbit down.

“I won’t, Frostbite.” Bunny whispered. “Just scaring ‘im.” He put Jack down and turned to face Constantine again. The winged creature waited long enough and charged towards the Pooka. Bunnymund planted his feet hard into the ground and blocked Constantine’s arms with his boomerangs, grabbing his wrists and yanking him close for a head-butt. The incubus stumbled back and then flew up high, thinking Bunny couldn’t get him there. He was wrong, obviously. Bunny quickly and easily jumped through the trees, about to catch the flying demon. Constantine then released a stronger pheromone scent than before, bothering the rabbit’s sensitive nose. Bunny’s senses seized up and he started falling, luckily landing on a thick branch. He tried clearing his head before Constantine attacked again.

“C’mon, Bunny…” Jack silently cheered his lover on. The incubus pushed Bunnymund off the tree branch and he landed hard on the ground. “No!” Jack got up to go help him, but Constantine landed right in front of the boy, blocking his path. He released more of that scent, and it instantly made Jack feel hot and weak-kneed.

“How about I give you the greatest pleasure of your life before you die?” Constantine licked his lips. He heard the rabbit groan behind him and he turned around, seeing the 6-foot tall creature standing up slowly. “Why are you hardly affected by my pheromones?” The demon didn’t sound surprised when he asked.

“Cuz it’s not the true scent of sex, mate.” Bunny said proudly. “I am the Guardian of Hope, of Easter. Easter is new life, and where do you think that life comes from? Love… and sex.” He cracked a smirk. “Your ways of sex bring death, so it’s not its true nature. That’s why you could never understand love, mate.”

“Bunny…” Jack’s breath caught and he fell to his knees, excruciatingly aroused by the Pooka right now after he said all that; Bunny pretty much just called himself a sex god. The pheromones weren’t helping, that was for sure.

“The two of you just insist on lecturing me.” Constantine started to hover. “I’m tired of it, now. This is no longer fun.” He became enraged and began slashing at the Pooka with his arms and wings, making it harder for Bunny to dodge the attacks. He didn’t want to use the tunnels because he didn’t want Jack to leave his vision for a second. The attacks became too erratic and Bunny took a hit to the side of the face, and another, and another.

“Fuck…” Jack said, trying to clear his mind of the arousal. He needed to help Bunny somehow, but he couldn’t focus yet. Bunnymund finally caught one of Constantine’s wrists and twisted it with one hand. Constantine let out a shriek of pain but tried to keep attacking, hitting Bunny with his wings. The rabbit slashed the annoying wings to shreds quickly in case the incubus tried flying away. Constantine had lost his composure and released his strongest pheromones, stopping the rabbit long enough for him to deliver a head-butt of his own with his hard horns. Bunny fell to the ground dizzy and watery-eyed.

“You don’t deserve my beautiful death.” Constantine kicked the Pooka in the stomach. “But your little snowflake does, and I’ll make sure that… OOF!” He felt something hard and cold hit him in the back of the neck. He whipped around, finding the Guardian of Fun smirking up at him before throwing another snowball in his face, and he growled in anger. It was just enough time for Bunnymund to grab his sharpened boomerang and stab it all the way through the incubus’ chest. “You… filthy cheaters…”

“You should talk.” Jack said, trying not to seem too grossed out about the blood gushing from his heart. Constantine died quickly and the proud rabbit threw him to the ground, flicking the blood off his rang. He ran over to the boy, taking him in his arms.

“Thanks, Jack, ya saved my arse again.” Bunny whispered, smiling at his partner. Jack smiled too, but he could only stay focused for so long and he started groaning and writhing uncomfortably. “What’s wrong, love?” He cupped his paw around Jack’s cheek, and Jack put his hand over it.

“You might… be able to fight off the pheromones… but…” The winter spirit sighed lovingly when he rubbed his groin into Bunny’s knee. The Pooka’s ears straightened, realizing Jack was hot and bothered. He looked down and saw a bulge straining inside the eternal teen’s pants. “Please, Aster, do something…” They both knew that they had to get back to the main battle taking place, but Bunnymund had to ‘cure’ Jack before going back there.

“Alright, mate, sit up.” The rabbit switched their positions so he was leaning on the tree instead, having Jack sit in his lap. He didn’t want the boy looking at the dead body. He undid Jack’s belt and trousers, revealing his very hard penis. Bunny didn’t waste any time and wrapped his fingers around Jack’s erection. The boy winced and jerked his hips up into that warm paw. “Easy, Frostbite. I’m gonna get you there real soon.” The Pooka stroked Jack hard and fast, rubbing his thumb around the head roughly. He licked up the smaller male’s lovely neck to his ear, lightly biting it.

“Ooo, fuck…” Jack cried, trembling in the rabbit’s strong arms. He squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face in Bunny’s pelt.

“Naw, look at me, Frostbite.” Bunny took Jack’s chin in his free hand, making him look into his green eyes. The boy blushed furiously, losing himself in that sexy stare. Bunny smiled, swiping his fingers up Jack’s balls, making him tremble again. “I love you.”

“L-Love you, too.” Jack whimpered, jerking his hips forward a few more times before coming in the rabbit’s paw, the load more than usual. Bunny made sure no mess was made and wiped his paw across the dried-up grass. “Ah… sorry about that…” He tried regaining his normal breathing pattern.

“No worries, love.” Bunny gave him a loving kiss.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” Jack said against furry lips.

“Same here.” Bunny replied. “How’re ya doin’?”

“Great.”

“Right, then…” Bunny stood up, taking Jack with him and making sure he could stand, too. “Let’s get back.”

“Yeah.” Jack nodded, ready for their next challenge. They started walking back, when the boy turned around to look at Constantine’s dead body. “Hey, didn’t July say she wanted his dick mounted on her wall?”

“She was just kidding, ya bloody whacker.”

“I… don’t think she was…”


	11. 11

While Bunny and Jack were fighting Constantine, July, her cousins, and the Guardians were fighting Pitch’s Fearlings and Nightmares, mercilessly destroying each one. However, Pitch could make countless more appear, so the fight was pointless unless they removed the source. Pitch refused to fight himself, dodging every attack July threw by shifting into the shadows.

“You coward, are you scared to lose?!” July yelled, flying through the air in her half-eagle form trying to hit the Nightmare King. Pitch only laughed, making more of his minions emerge from the shadows of the trees. July was beginning to think that Pitch was stalling, but why?

“AAAAGHH!” July heard someone scream in fear and pain. She turned to see the spirit of Iceland, Yaka, trapped by Fearlings, pulling on him and his shadow. “They hate me…” His eyes became wide. “They hate me! My people hate me!”

“No, not again!” July yelled. “Guys, do something!” She commanded the spirits near him, and they tried to get rid of the minions, but nothing was working. Eventually, Yaka’s form was shrouded in a shadow ball, but for some reason it wasn’t devouring him; it was just keeping him trapped inside, screaming his lungs out. “What’s going on?” She asked Pitch.

“First the weaker spirits, and then the stronger ones… one by one I’ll trap you and destroy your minds, racking your brains with fear and misery before killing you.” Pitch smiled evilly. July heard more screams, seeing the spirits of Ireland and Venezuela become engulfed in the shadow balls. Soon, they all started to experience the same thing. North, Sandy and Tooth tried their best to break open the dark prisons, but nothing would work. “They’re prisons of their own fears. You can’t break them!”

“If I break you…” July stopped when she felt something tug at her from below. A Fearling had come from out of her small shadow on the ground and stretched itself up to her, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her to the ground. She fought with all her might to stop this, but the Fearlings kept coming, and her body was trapped, too.

It was then that Bunnymund and Jack returned from their victory, only to find that they were ultimately losing.

:::

July opened her eyes, but she saw only darkness. She wasn’t even sure if she was still alive. She wasn’t going to give up, though. She made flowering fireworks in her hand, trying to light the way and find a way out. “Pitch!” She shouted. “I know you’re here! Stop being a pussy and fight me!”

“You have such a mouth.” Pitch called from the darkness. She whipped around and shot her fireworks towards the voice, but it didn’t hit anyone. “There’s no point. You are dying, July, and you are dying slowly and painfully.”

“I don’t feel a thing!”

“I haven’t started the pain.” Pitch laughed. July gasped when she heard voices all around her, voices of hate, anger, fear, and sadness. “Do you hear that?”

“M-My people…” July looked around for them but still saw only darkness. Now she could hear gunfire and swords clinging.

“Let’s go back in time, shall we?” Pitch sneered. The darkness washed away to show a scene in which American soldiers fought against the British during the Revolution. “Your people have been suffering since you were born.”

“Shut up…” July refused to break.

“America has been at war its whole reign.” More gory war scenes flashed over the area. It was like a theatre of nightmares. “You try to stop them, but no one listens to you. Your existence is useless! I’m doing you a favor by letting you die.”

“I… I couldn’t…” She tried coming up with an excuse for all this madness. Now scenes of crying wives and families flashed by. “No, please stop…” She dropped to her knees.

“And now, my favorite part… the Great Depression.” Pitch showed images of starving people and beggars on the street. “Remember when we first met, at the church?” The scene started to play.

_July was tired. She tried everything she could think of to stop this poverty, but no one could even hear her voice in their heads anymore. Not one person could see her. There weren’t even any fireworks this year for her birthday. Her people gave up on her; they stopped believing in her. It’s a good thing she wasn’t a Guardian, or else she’d be dead._

_July sighed and ended up stumbling into a beautiful, yet abandoned Catholic church in central New York. She sat in the broken pew and looked up at the dusty and moldy crucifix on the altar._

_“How do you get people to believe in you?” She asked it, wondering how it could be when there was no God. There was only the Moon in this world, but he never did anything to make people believe in him, and he sure wasn’t helping her right now, that was for sure. “Maybe I should die for their sins.”_

_“I couldn’t agree more.” A slimy British voice said behind her. She stood abruptly and found the Nightmare King at the door, smiling smugly. “No need to get up, I won’t hurt you.”_

_“It’s you.” July confirmed simply._

_“Pitch Black, at your service.” He bowed his head. “You are Lady Liberty, yes?”_

_“Yeah, I guess…” She didn’t really feel like she was in danger, so she lowered her guard and sat back down, sighing once more. “If you can enter this place, then it must not be a true sanctuary.”_

_“I love churches.” He sat in the pew across from her. “I love religious people. They are so afraid of their God’s wrath; it makes my job easy.”_

_“I assume this economic crisis makes your job easy, too.” July growled. “You are making my job difficult.”_

_“Indeed I am.” He admitted. “Because of the crisis, my influence spreads so quickly, and my powers become strong.”_

_“This won’t last forever.” She spat. “America will get back on its feet again.”_

_“Perhaps.” He shrugged. “But what if the same thing happens again?”_

_“We’ll learn from it so it won’t…”_

_“I bet you say that before every war you’ve dealt with.” Pitch giggled. “So naïve; I see that rabbit has planted his silly ideas of hope in your head.”_

_“I honestly don’t see why you do this.” She tried to stay cool. “You should be moderating fear, not spreading it irrationally. After all, fear is something people need in order to survive. You think you would’ve learned that by now.”_

_“I’m glad someone understands that.” He nodded. “But not everyone does, like the Man in the Moon for example. And that’s why I have to… ‘Stand out,’ if you will.”_

_“Because he ignores you?”_

_“I believe you know what it feels like.” He stood, stepping up behind her. “He didn’t even give you a purpose.” She had enough. She stood and grabbed his collar._

_“Get out of my country.” She growled, about to blast him with a firework, but her powers were weaker than his, and he blasted her with dark shadows instead. July slammed into the wall and the roof shook and broke on top of her._

_“I cannot – and will not – ever leave this country.” Pitch walked to her again, cupping her chin in his hand, coaxing her to look up at him. “Maybe this Depression will pass, but more will come, and more wars. Therefore, I must be here, ‘moderating’ fear.” He smiled and turned to leave. “Or, maybe this country’s reign will meet its end.” He laughed and faded away while she slammed her fist in the floor, holding back tears._

:::

“Did I not warn you that more tragedies would occur?” Pitch ended the flashback, continuing to show scenes of horror from the wars and conflicts within her own country. “You should have given up on your people, on your so-called duties. You tried too hard and gave yourself too many responsibilities. Look…” Now she could see all her cousins in their shadowy prisons, and she could also see that she was still in her own the whole time. “They suffer because of your mistakes, and your voice cannot reach them! They cannot get free!”

“Free…” July whispered, coming up with a plan. She could only do one thing from here, and that was to use her voice to influence her cousins. It didn’t work before, but maybe it was because she simply didn’t try hard enough. But this time, she needed to give her best influence ever. She stood up and cleared her throat. “Everyone, please… listen to me. Your people are scared, and they need you!”

“Didn’t I tell you…?”

“Remember!” July interrupted him. “Remember when you were born, why you were born! You were born to protect your country! Yes, we’ve made mistakes, people have made mistakes, but in the end we always come through… together!” Some spirits stopped holding their heads in horror and looked up, hearing a voice. “It’s not easy! It never will be! People aren’t perfect, hell we’re not perfect! Things will never BE perfect! And that’s why we’re here, to support our imperfect countries through hard times!” More ears heard her, and more heads turned to her.

“What’s going on?!” Pitch yelled.

“We’re here to remind our country that they must work hard and believe in themselves to make the country thrive. We remind them that when they gained freedom, they had to work for it, and they still do! Freedom ISN’T free!” Some spirits stood up. “We remind the people of the true meaning of independence! It doesn’t end with a war or a treaty. It only begins! It requires sacrifice to gain! It’s pride and ambition! It’s strength and courage!”

“I can hear her!” Tooth said happily. The other Guardians smiled.

“Independence requires working… working together! So please…” July cried. “Stay alive to fight for your people! Show them the true meaning of independence!”

FWOOSH

One by one, shadow prisons began to break and vanish, revealing the spirits of the countries. Each one broke out of their cages; even the weaker ones could escape. July’s prison broke last as she set it ablaze with her fireworks, except now it is just plain fire.

“NO!” Pitch yelled again, hearing the fear diminishing from the minds of the people of the world. His minions fled and disappeared, the Nightmare King no longer in control of them. His powers faded back to nothing. “How could this have possibly…?”

“Oh, save it.” July stood in front of him, a fireball in her hand. “Hey, who wants fried Boogeyman for dinner?” The other spirits laughed, stepping closer to the pair.

“Like I said, I can’t die.”

“But your boyfriend did.” Jack pushed through the crowd, staring down at the Nightmare King, who didn’t look the least bit surprised or sad.

“I would have killed him anyway because he couldn’t kill you.” He growled.

“I doubt you could have in this form, mate.” Bunnymund came up beside his partner.

“Don’t get complacent; I _will_ come back.” Pitch said before fading away into a shadow. There was a pause before everyone cheered and shouted victoriously. They congratulated July by hugging her or shaking her hand. She separated her and Revere’s bodies and he flew in the sky and cawed proudly. Finally, she went up to the Guardians and smiled big.

“So, how long was I in that thing?” July referred to the prison.

“Just a few seconds.” Tooth said.

“I thought so.” She nodded. “It felt longer than that, though.”

“We could see you through the cage, but we couldn’t hear you until the last part of your speech.” North explained.

“That was cool!” Jack smiled. “So you can shoot fireballs now?”

“Yeah, I guess.” She made another form in her palm. “Sweet.” She looked over at Bunny. “Constantine’s dead, eh?”

“As a door-nail, sheila.” The rabbit winked.

“So… where’s his dick?” She held out her hand. Bunny’s ears flattened in embarrassment and Jack laughed. “I’m just kidding, dumbass! Shit, you should have seen your face!” She and Jack laughed at Bunny’s expense while he grumbled in false anger. Everything seemed like it was back to normal.

:::

“I’m glad that’s over.” Jack sat on the edge of Bunny’s – their – bed.

“Likewise.” Bunnymund stretched, and the teen couldn’t help but stare. “What is it?” He caught those scanning blue eyes with his own.

“Uh, nothing much…” He looked down in his lap. “Just thinking about… what you said earlier…”

“What are you on about, Frostbite?” Bunny tried to squeeze it out of him.

“You know, when you were talking to Constantine… when you were talking about Easter…” Jack blushed a light shade of red. “You said it was about sex.”

“Well, of course, mate.” Bunny tried not to smirk. “I told you that before… possibly in a more subtle way…”

“Yeah… I never thought of it that way…” Jack bit his lip. “So, you’re pretty much the Guardian of Sex?” Bunny’s ears twitched, and then he laughed.

“I suppose that’s one of my duties.” He scratched his chest.

“So, I’m in love with a sex god?” Jack smiled cutely with a hint of danger.

“Not a god, love. Just a Guardian.” Bunny leaned down to press their noses together. “And I’m in love with a sexy Guardian, too.” Jack laughed and kissed his Pooka, pushing their tongues together.

“What you said…” The boy said between kisses. “It really got me off, you know?” He moaned. “I’m getting hard just thinking about it.”

“Jack…” Bunny growled deep in his throat and pounced on top of his partner, the two about to go at it for weeks… nonstop.


	12. 12

Two weeks after the battle with Pitch, Bunnymund and Jack had finally calmed down after acting like newlyweds since. The two cuddled in the bed, giving each other sweet little kisses. “Man, what has gotten into me these past weeks?” Jack smirked up at his rabbit. “Other than you, of course.” Bunny snickered darkly and kissed the teen once more.

“I dunno, Jack.” He said. “Might’ve had something to do with that bloody incubus.” He looked up and down the boy’s beautiful pale body. “By the way, you’re lookin’ healthy again.”

“And I think that might’ve had something to do with you, Mr. Sex God.” Jack gave Bunny a sexy look. The winter spirit did truly believe that the Easter Bunny was bringing him back to life with his love.

“You’ll never let that go, will ya?”

“You’re the one who said it!”

“I didn’t say…!” The Pooka just groaned and shook his head. “Just c’mere and go to sleep.” He brought Jack closer, burying his face in that wild white hair. Jack giggled at the tickling sensation. They were about to close their eyes when they saw a rainbow-colored glow come through the window. “You gotta be shittin’ me.”

“The aurora signal…” Jack looked out the window and watched it come through the tunnels. “What now?”

:::

The Guardians all gathered at the North Pole, looking distressed. Sandy asked North if Pitch was back again.

“I don’t know.” North shrugged. “Manny’s going to tell us.” They looked up and saw a moonbeam come down through the skylight. “What is it, old friend?” The Moon looked as if it was smiling as the beam narrowed, pressing the button on the floor that brought up the ancient Moonrock.

“Is he…?” Tooth cracked a smile. Sandy nodded furiously.

“No way…” Jack smiled, too. “He’s picking a new Guardian?”

“Strewth, mate.” Bunny watched the moonbeam create a picture in the reflecting gem. “I think we all know who it’s gonna be.” The picture was finished. It was none other than July.

“Well, it’s about time.” North nodded and put his fists on his hips. Tooth simply smiled and Sandy set off little sand fireworks. Jack and Bunny smiled at each other.

“Can we go get her?” Jack asked.

“Of course!” North said. “Bring her in right away! I’ll send for her cousins! We’ll have big celebration!”

:::

“I guess it’s done… for now.” July just finished installing turbo boosters on her Bond-like convertible; she is constantly putting new stuff in and on it. She jumped in the driver’s seat and pressed her foot on the throttle, turning around a bit to watch the fire spew out the large cylinders. “Yeah, baby!” She looked over at Revere, who seemed less than interested. He was so used to this stuff, he relatively stopped caring. “Well? Isn’t it cool? Huh? Huh?” The eagle rolls his golden eyes and yawns. “Aw, who asked ya?” July turns on the stereo to listen to her Bruce Springsteen album. She turns up the volume and starts singing and head-banging to the beat. She had no clue that a rabbit and winter spirit were watching her, holding back laughter. Jack flew into the passenger’s seat and turned off the music. Bunny hops in the back. “Hey, what…?” She saw them and their smirks. “You bastards.”

“Hi to you, too.” Jack thought he looked pretty cool in this car. “I’m afraid you’re gonna have to come with us.”

“Um, what? Where?” July raised an eyebrow.

“To the Pole.” Bunny leaned forward. “It’s very important business, sheila.”

“I’ll tell you what’s important business; you’re getting fur all over the seat.” She narrowed her ruby eyes. “Seriously, what’s going on, here?”

“You’ll have to come with us to find out.” Jack said in a teasing voice. July had an idea about what was going on, but she decided not to ask and just go along with it.

“Fine, then.” She agreed. They all got out of the car.

“Good onya.” Bunny created a tunnel for the four of them to slide down, taking them to the Pole in the blink of an eye.

:::

“Bunny, you know that Revere doesn’t like tunnels!” July hugged an angry and trembling Revere.

“Flying takes too long.” Bunnymund and Jack joined the other Guardians as they stood in front of North’s mural.

“Okay, now, what’s this all about?” July asked them.

“Man in Moon has chosen you, July.” North explained. “You are now a Guardian!”

“… I knew it.” She shook her head. “I knew this was why I’m here, but I don’t understand.” She put her hands up defensively. “I didn’t do anything to deserve the title.”

“You defeated Pitch.” Tooth replied.

“I didn’t do it alone!”

“That’s why we here.” Maya said in broken English. July looked up and saw all of her cousins on the balcony.

“Wait, were we all chosen?” July asked.

“No, just you.” North said. “But not only are you a Guardian, you are now officially the leader of these spirits of countries. They have come to witness your achievement.”

“Allah help us all.” Fahran cursed under his breath.

“But… maybe I did help to defeat Pitch…” July countered. “But it had nothing to do with kids! I don’t even have much to do with kids! Just one day of the year, if anything.”

“What do you mean it had nothing to do with kids?” Jack asked. “You saved everyone in the world, and that includes kids, duh.”

“So then, will my work change at all?” She asked.

“Not much.” North laughed. “You only need to fit Guardian meetings into your busy schedule!”

“Man… me a Guardian? What is Manny thinking?” She looked up at the Moon through the skylight, then at her cousins, and Revere, and then finally back at the Guardians. All of these spirits seemed content with Manny’s decision. “Alright, I’ll do it.”

“I only have one question.” North pointed to her heart. “What is your center? What do you guard in children?” She didn’t have to think hard about this; in fact, she’s been thinking about it her whole life. She knows what it is now.

“Independence.” She replied proudly. “To be proud of who you are and where you’re from. To not be afraid to stand out and represent your beliefs. To be strong even through hard times. That is my center.” Everyone in the room agreed.

“So… will you take oath?” North asked the American. She smiled and nodded. A yeti brought the sacred book to the jolly man. “Will you, July, vow to watch over the children of the world; to guard them with your life: their hopes, their wishes and their dreams; for they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be?” She took a deep breath before answering.

“I will.”

“Then congratulations, July, for you are now and forever more… a Guardian.” North finished the oath and the ceremony was finished. The spirits cheered and applauded. July smiled bigger, hugging her beloved eagle before going up to hug her two best friends, Jack and Bunny, who also couldn’t stop smiling.

“I hope you all are properly rested…” July announced. “Cuz we gonna have a PAAAAARTAAAY!”

:::

The party was in full swing almost immediately. The yetis worked really fast in setting it up, and before you knew it, everyone was drinking, singing and dancing the night away. As usual, Jack was being dragged around by the female spirits, constantly being asked to dance while Bunnymund watched jealously on the sidelines. But tonight, as Jack noticed, the Pooka’s stare was different. He was jealous, sure, but there was also this knowing possessiveness in his fiery green eyes; the knowledge that Jack Frost would always be his. The teen gulped and blushed, knowing what was coming later tonight.

“Alright, back away, ladies.” July went up to them and took Jack’s shoulders in her hands. “He’s mine now.” She stuck out her tongue at them while they all pouted and slowly went back to dancing without him.

“What’s the deal?” The boy asked as he was escorted off the dance floor. “You my bodyguard, now?”

“In a way.” They sat down by the window where it was quieter.

“Hey, congratulations.” Jack smiled. “You deserve it, really.”

“You called it thirteen years ago.” She said. “I actually wanted to thank you.”

“For what?”

“Well, it’s kind of an indirect thanks.” July scratched her head. “Manny wouldn’t have created me and my cousins if not for you.”

“You think so?”

“You were the first spirit to be created by Manny by way of ‘rebirth’.” She explained. “He gave immortality to those four, but they didn’t die first, like we did. Also, he must have realized his mistake after creating you.”

“Mistake?” Jack wondered what that could be.

“He didn’t give you any memories.” She clarified.

“So, does that mean you had memories?” Jack was surprised. She never told him this before.

“Yes and no. You see, I always had the knowledge that I was human before I became a spirit. I knew that I had a family and friends, and could remember some good times and bad times. However, the memories were… incomplete.” She paused. “I knew I had parents, but I couldn’t recall their names or faces. I didn’t remember exactly where I lived or even what my old name was, if I even had one.”

“Wow, I don’t know what’s worse, having no memories at all or having incomplete ones.” Jack thought out loud.

“I was lucky to have met Tooth. When I learned about what she did for a living, I asked her if she could show me my memories. Tooth told me that she couldn’t yet, that I wasn’t ready. She couldn’t tell me why, either. She apologized and asked me to be patient.”

“That must have been hard for you.” Jack knows July isn’t very patient.

“You bet. About 80 years later she let me see them.” She smiled, thinking of when all her memories came back to her. “I realized why she couldn’t tell me before. I would become sad and depressed watching my family and friends grow old and die while I stayed the same. I would be obsessed with becoming a part of their lives again instead of doing the job that I was brought back to do.” Jack understood now why he had no memories before; it was to protect him. Still, if only he’d known about Tooth’s job sooner… “Anyway, I kinda sound like a dick right now, telling you I had memories and you didn’t…”

“Well, I didn’t think that, but now that you said it…” Jack brushed it off with a laugh. “I’m glad you told me these things. Thanks.”

“Jack…” July cooed, wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing him in for a choking hug. “You’re such a sweetie!” They heard someone clearing his throat above them. July didn’t need to look to know who it was. “Come on, you’ve had him for two weeks, it’s my turn!”

“There’s no turn-taking when it involves Jack, sheila.” Bunny huffed. “’Sides, I was going to ask _you_ to dance, if ya don’t mind, Frostbite.”

“Not at all.” Jack coughed out, released from the crushing hug.

“Why, I’d love to.” She smirked up at him, taking his paw. “Oh yeah, you look much healthier, Jack. I’m so happy. Of course, you had a lot less fat to get back than I did.”

“Aw, you’re not fat.” Jack laughed again, watching Bunny drag her to the floor so she wouldn’t start asking embarrassing questions. He decided to ask Tooth to dance while he waited for his turn to dance with his partner.

“So, what have you been feeding the kid?” July asked Bunny slyly as they started to dance. “Or should I ask, what have you been putting into…”

“Please stop right there.” Bunnymund didn’t want to hear any perverse jokes. “Let me just congratulate you, July. Ain’t no one better qualified for the job.”

“Thanks, Bunny. And thanks for all the help you gave me over the years.” She said and they both smiled at each other. They danced in silence for awhile until July noticed the rabbit’s guilty look. “What’s the matter?”

“What? No, I…” Bunny wondered how she always notices that something’s wrong. “It’s just… I said something horrible about you when that bloody incubus came around…” He didn’t know how to word it. July figured he was jealous of her or something.

“I get it.” She nodded.

“No, but…”

“No, I get it, really. You don’t have to say it.”

“I’m sorry, sheila.” His ears pressed against his head.

“It’s alright. Don’t worry about it.” She winked. “Just know that no one is going to take Jack away from you, and that he is a hundred percent loyal to you.”

“I know.” He gave a crooked smile. “Thanks.” The song ended and they stopped dancing.

“Now I’ll dance with him, and then it’s your turn.” She smirked. “Also, I give you permission to leave early, if you catch my drift.”

“Oh, I needed permission, eh?” He shook his head. July really was something else. She’s a loudmouth, a show-off and unbelievably impatient, but at the same time she was passionate and caring about what she does and her friends, and that’s all you need to be a true Guardian.


	13. 13

At July’s Guardian party, Bunny and Jack finally had the chance to dance with each other. The cute teen just kept being ambushed by July’s flirty cousins all night. “I saw you watching me the whole time, you big idiot.” Jack playfully scolded. “You just can’t stop being jealous, can you?” He knew that Bunny was no longer jealous about these stupid things, but he still wanted Bunnymund to admit it.

“Right, about that…” The rabbit’s ears drooped. “I’m sorry about that night, mate. I acted like a bloody galah. I need to make it up to you.”

“Well… maybe you should punish me.” Jack smirked as Bunny looked at him weird. He’s had this idea in his head for a while, but of course he’d been tentative to ask. “You know, tie me to the bed… give me a spanking…” He blushed hard.

“Oh… oh…” Bunny realized what Jack meant. He was blushing under his fur, but he cleared his throat and began playing up to the role. “If you enjoy it, it wouldn’t be much of a punishment, eh ya little gumbies?”

“I’ll pretend I won’t be.” The boy shivered just thinking about it.

“July gave us permission to leave early.” Bunnymund purred in Jack’s sensitive ear. “You want to accept your punishment now?”

“You bet.” Jack smirked. “I mean, ‘oh no, don’t do it!’” They laughed and the Easter Bunny created a tunnel for them to cleanly escape the party.

“Where’s Jack?” Tooth asked July a while later.

“He and Bunny went home.” July grinned wily. “Apparently, two weeks alone wasn’t enough for them.” Tooth blushed bright red.

:::

Bunny and Jack entered the temple-like house in the Warren, already starting to make out fiercely. Their tongues slicked together and their lips made wet, sloppy sounds. Bunnymund pulled his mouth away for a moment, resting his forehead against his lover’s. “Are you sure, Jack?”

“Of course I’m sure. However…” He smirked while Bunny’s ears cocked forward. “You don’t think I’ll make it easy, do you?” The boy flew straight out of the Pooka’s embrace, flying around the foyer, waiting for Bunny to try to catch him.

“Oi, I told you no flying in the house!” Bunny nagged. He sighed and went along with it, jumping up to try and catch the spirit of fun. Jack dodged and flew through the halls and into the bedroom, still remaining afloat. He was wondering why Bunny wasn’t coming for him immediately. Jack hovered over the door, planning to hit the rabbit with a snowball when he came in. As soon as he saw that big furry head he threw a big one in his face, laughing as Bunny shook his head and rubbed his face clean of snow. “You little…!”

“What, is that all you can come up with?” The winter spirit continued laughing. “Come on, I’m a big boy! I can take it!” Jack was snatched out of the air and thrown on the bed. Bunny held that little body down with his belly on the bed as he handcuffed Jack’s wrists to the wooden headboard. The boy had finally stopped laughing and looked up at the metal cuffs in surprise.

“Oh, you’d better be ready to take it, alright.” Bunny let out a quiet growl.

“Where did you get these?” Jack asked, pulling at the handcuffs.

“July gave them to me.” Bunny tried not to sound embarrassed.

“What? When?” He wasn’t surprised July gave them to the Pooka; he was surprised that he _accepted_ the gift.

“A few years ago.” The rabbit admitted. “She said something like, ‘you’ll need these more than I will, if you know what I mean.’”

“Oh my god.” Jack flushed. “Please tell me she didn’t get you a paddle, too.”

“She didn’t need to, Frostbite.” Bunny said with a wicked grin. “I got my own.”

“What’re you… oh…” Jack became wide-eyed when he saw the Australian brandishing his boomerang and smoothing it in his paws. “You’re gonna spank me with that?!”

“That I am, love.” Bunny smirked and forced Jack’s rear up in the air. “Please, scream all you like.” He cracked the boomerang over the teen’s tender behind, not too hard but enough to make a sound. Jack’s arousal began to wake up, both from the sting and Bunnymund’s sexy voice. The Pooka smacked that plush ass again using the same force. And again. And again. Jack squealed and shivered each time. Bunny’s arm came down harder, the rang striping across Jack’s upper thighs.

“AAAH! Ooo…” The teen felt heat around his bottom, as well as his groin. His face was flushed and he absent-mindedly pulled at the cuffs that held him to the bed.

“Not trying to get away now, are you?” Bunny growled, still worrying that he was hurting his lover too much. “Don’t forget, this was your idea, but I can stop…”

“No, don’t stop!” Jack looked over his shoulder, showing the Pooka such a pretty and vulnerable face. “Don’t go easy on me.” Something snapped in Bunny’s head and he lost any concern he had plus his restraint. He spanked Jack harder, the boomerang meeting mercilessly with that porcelain skin, which was now turning red. The leather strap on the end of the rang gave a little extra sting to Jack’s right cheek. “Ah! Ah… oh…! Ooo… mmph…” The teen breathed raggedly, never knowing when Bunny would strike next, since he did it off-rhythm. His ears rang hearing the clapping sound on his ass and thighs, but the pain was exquisite. His penis drizzled with pre-cum. 

“One more, Jack. Scream for me. Tell me who you belong to!” Bunny’s voice was deep and gravelly, and his erection was straining against his stomach. He raised his arm one last time and got a tight grip on the boomerang.

_SLAP!_

“AHHHH! BUNNY!” Jack screamed, coming hard all over the bed before collapsing on it, laughing as he caught his breath. He couldn’t relax though; Bunnymund was nowhere near finished. Bunny turned him over onto his back, his arms twisting uncomfortably due to his bondage, and his ass stung as it came in contact with the mattress. The rabbit then crawled on top of his mate, straddling Jack’s neck and pressing the head of his cock to cool, plush lips.

“Open your mouth, love.” Bunny’s voice was raspy, groaning when he watched Jack open his pretty mouth wide. “Start sucking when I tell ya to, and don’t forget to breathe through your nose.” He grinned, thrusting downward into the boy’s wet mouth and to his throat.

“Mmph!” Jack gagged, closing his throat so the Pooka could go no further.

“Ah, come on, mate. I know you can take more than that. I’ve seen ya do it.” Bunnymund encouraged Jack, sifting his paws through soft, white hair. Jack swallowed – which felt really good to the rabbit – and opened his throat, breathing through his nose as instructed. The winter spirit, with a little training, was now able to deep-throat a little more than half of that huge cock. “Nngh… good boy, Frostbite. Now suck.” Jack wasted no time. He pulled away as much as he could before tightening his lips and thrusting his neck upwards. “Fuck!” Bunnymund was off-guard due to the beautiful boy’s hard and fast sucking. Usually, Jack was shy about doing it, but not today. It took a lot of self-control to not jerk his hips into that wet mouth.

“Mmm… mngh…!” Jack gagged again, his neck and jaw starting to ache. Still, he kept going, making wet sounds with his mouth and ensuring Bunny was lubed up with his saliva. Bunny groaned once more and pulled out of the teen’s mouth, shooting his seed all over Jack’s face.

“Holy shit…” Bunny’s breath caught at the lewd sight before him. He positioned himself between the boy’s legs and leaned down to leave trails of harsh bite marks down those white shoulders and arms. “So, Jack, before I fuck your little brains out…” He made Jack groan madly as his claws dug into his pale chest. “Can you tell me why you deserve to be punished like this?”

“I-I…” How was the teen supposed to talk right now? “I danced with those girls…”

“And?” The Pooka gently rubbed his new erection at Jack’s entrance, teasing him.

“And… I looked at that incubus… and I…” Jack was silenced by the rabbit flipping him over again.

“That’s all ya did, mate.” Bunny whispered. “The other things that happened weren’t your fault, ya hear me? I should punish ya again for thinkin’ so.”

“Aster…” The winter spirit felt tears come to his eyes when he heard his partner say that. He pressed his red bottom to Bunnymund’s groin. “Keep… punishing me…” That was it. Bunny had enough. Without prepping Jack or re-lubing his cock, he pressed the head inside that tight entrance. Jack mewled in both pain and pleasure.

“I’ll keep punishing ya for thinkin’ ya ever did wrong by me.” The rabbit thrust further into the teen, ignoring the tightening up around his dick.

“Uuuhhnnn… yes, Bunny… please…” Jack rolled with the pain and took in a sharp breath, clutching the headboard with his bound hands. Bunny grabbed that reddened ass and forced himself all the way inside. He knew that he must be bruising and possibly making Jack bleed, but the lovely spirit was asking, no, begging for this. He started pounding into the boy, their grunts and cries echoing off the stone walls. “Oh, yes…!” Jack hissed.

“Goddammit, Jack…” Bunnymund growled and sped up, searching for Jack’s sweet spot. He knew he found it when the teen arched his back and seized up. Suddenly, the rabbit stopped, keeping his hips locked and the head of his cock pressed against Jack’s prostate.

“AAAAH! What… What’re you…?!” Jack tried moving, the stimulation on his spot almost too much for him to handle.

“That ain’t enough, mate.” Bunny lightly gripped Jack’s throat, purring in his ear. “You need to beg more. Tell me who owns you.” His paw gripped tighter. “Tell me!”

“Y-You do, Aster…” The teen was lightheaded. The rabbit rewarded Jack with a thrust of his hips, but then he held still like before. “AH! ASTER!”

“That’s the right answer.” Bunny smirked. “Tell me that you love my cock fucking your little arse.”

“Oooohh…” Jack wasn’t sure what was more stimulating: Bunny’s dick stabbing his prostate or that fucking sexy voice that made his groin twitch fiercely. “I love… your cock. Fuck me, please… I need it!”

“One more thing, Frostbite.” The Pooka gave another thrust. “Tell me that you’re my slut, that you’ll be with no one else but me for an eternity!”

“Oh, god, Aster!” Jack couldn’t get over the thrilling things Bunnymund was saying. He lost it. “I am, I am your slut, Aster! I’m your slut and you’re my sex god! I swear on the Moon that I could never be with anyone else! I love you! I _need_ you so bad! Please, Aster! _Please!”_

“I love you too, Jack!” Bunny roared like an animal and released the boy’s neck, only to roughly grab his hair to use as leverage as he pounded Jack into the mattress. Jack kept screaming and moaning, telling Bunny how much he loved him, his cock, his sex, and how he was the Easter Bunny’s slut for an eternity. The rabbit’s keen senses were going mad, his mind full of lust and avarice for the boy below him. No one else would have him again. He would make sure of that. The two of them came hard for each other and collapsed on either side of the mattress. The spots fizzled from their eyesight and their heartbeats became normal again. “Crikey, you were so loud.” Bunny teased Jack.

“You’re the one who told me to say those things!” The winter spirit blushed deep red.

“I did.” The rabbit curled up around his lover. “But you obeyed, and far beyond what was expected, ya little root rat.”

“Yeah.” Jack leaned against his partner. “And I meant what I said, too. I love you, and I’ll never be with anyone else.”

“Me too, love.” Bunnymund kissed Jack on the head. “Promise.”

:::

“Whooo, that was a fun party, huh?” July sat on Revere’s back as they flew back to the US. The bald eagle cooed in agreement. “Too bad the lovers couldn’t stay for the whole thing. How much more sex could they possibly have?” She sighed heavily. “I need to get me a boyfriend. I’m horny as hell. Hey, you think Jack and Bunny would have a threesome with me in the meantime?” Revere threw the girl off him, letting her fall through the sky. “HEY! I was just KIDDING!” She yelled, twirling around in the air ungracefully. Revere grabbed her again after a few mere seconds. “Mostly.” She whispers under her breath and grins evilly.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love U All!


End file.
